Lying Is Easier
by BreakEven01
Summary: George and Izzie are best friends but one night may change everything. How long can you go denying your true feelings?  Totally Gizzie. It doesn't go by the story of the show. George is not married in this.
1. Celebrating In A Special Way

"To being residents!" George lifted his glass of bourbon up in the air. Izzie held her glass up with the goofiest smile on her face. They had been celebrating the fact that they were now surgical residents at Seattle Grace Hospital for hours and hours, and that was pretty obvious by their very drunk state.

George and Izzie were the only two interns not to go to Joe's to celebrate they figured it was going to be so jam packed in there that they should drink at home. Plus this is what George and Izzie liked to do, they liked to spend their free time together no one else just them. They felt like they could be more open that way, they could talk about anything and everything because they knew everything about each other some stuff that others didn't. Some one looking in from the outside might think that the two were in love, but that was far from true. No they were even closer then that, they were best friends.

"I think we have already toasted to that like 20 times." Izzie said bringing her glass to her mouth and taking a big swig.

"Who cares tonight we get to toast to it as many times as possible because we no longer have bosses, we are the bosses now." George said as he finished off his drink. Izzie stopped taking her swig and started shaking her head at that.

"Not true, not true there are still the attendings and the chief not to mention anyone in years ahead of us. We are no where near not having bosses, we just happen to be the bosses of the interns now." she exclaimed and took another sip of her drink.

"Well you knew what I meant, we have more freedom now. We can actually have some time off now." George explained as he poured more bourbon into his glass. "I mean we can go on dates now." he took a swig out of his drink.

"Oh yeah? Who are you going to go on all these dates with now? Your imaginary girlfriend?" Izzie started laughing at her self. She always poked fun at George and his relationship issues and to her it never ever got old to say that he has an imagery girlfriend.

"No I don't know. Somebody, anybody." George said as he put his drink down on the kitchen floor they were sitting on.

"Wow you got some standards I can see you walking down the street now "Somebody date me anybody!"." Izzie joked. "You'll beating the ladies off with a stick. We love that lonely and horny thing." again Izzie couldn't help but laugh at herself. George loved the fact that she found herself hilarious that it made him crack up all the time.

"You wait and see I'm going to be dating like crazy soon." He said as she kept laughing at herself.

"Well I hope you make time for you best buddy in the whole world." she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I will." he said giving her a little smile. There was something about that smile that caught Izzie off guard. It was a cute smile. And with his hair all messed up from him running his hands through it while they sat there he actually looked down right gorgeous. Izzie couldn't believe she actually was attracted to George. George O'Malley. Her best friend. It was to crazy of a thought but as he sat next to her on the kitchen floor sipping his drink all Izzie could think about is how much she wanted to kiss him.

"So what about you? Any boyfriends I'm going to have to fight to get some time with you?" George asked sitting his drink down again.

"No, no guys to speak of right now. You are the only guy in my life." she said as she picked up her drink and took a swig of it. George looked at her and smiled at the fact that he was the only guy in her life. For some reason that made him extremely happy. He had seen Izzie date a couple of guys while they have been friends and they weren't the best of guys. So now that he was the only guy she had made his heart leap a little. And sitting with her now he suddenly started noticing the cute little way her face scrunched up as she drank her bourbon and how she always kind of sighed after the drink had gone all the way down her throat. He also noticed how soft her lips looked as she drank some more. He didn't know if it was the bourbon or what but he desperately wanted to see how soft her lips really were.

It took Izzie a minute or so to realize that George had been looking at her for a while.

"What do I have something on my face or something?" Izzie started wiping her face franticly trying to find what he was staring at.

"No, no it not that," George reached out his hand and grabbed hers to stop it. Izzie looked down at their hands. His hand were so nice and firm she never noticed that before. "It's just, I'm glad that I'm the only guy in your life." he said. Izzie looked back up at him his eyes were so piercing but kind. They were the kind of eyes that if you weren't careful you could get lost in them.

All of a sudden George's other hand was gently touching her face. Izzie let her eyes flutter close at the feel of his hand. George didn't understand why he was feeling like this right now but he couldn't help but ach for Izzie, to feel her, smell her, kiss her. Izzie gave a small moan after a while. She could feel herself him more and more. George slowly started to move his face closer to hers. He was afraid that if he moved to quickly he would freak her out and she would slap him or something. But when his face was only inches away from hers Izzie was sick of waiting for him to finally kiss her so she move forward a little and kissed him.

It was a small peck at first, it was over before either of them new what had happened. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other and if something over took their bodies they both lunged for each other and started franticly kissing each other. Izzie's hands found George's hair and George had wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues were in a wrestling match and soon George's hand found the hem of Izzie's shirt and his hands ran up her back. George broke their lip lock and started kissing his way down her cheek to her neck. Izzie moaned as he attacked her neck.

"Mmmmm… god…. Lets go…up stairs…" Izzie moaned out as George made his way back up to her lips.

Soon they were standing not breaking their lips away from each other. Izzie started walking backwards and she hit the kitchen table. They both giggled a little but continued kissing each other. Soon they to the door of the kitchen where George stopped them and he pinned Izzie to the frame of the door kissing her neck again. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt, he had never felt like this about anyone but he reminded himself that he only this way because of the bourbon but right now he didn't care. When he finally got back to Izzie's lips Izzie pushed him back against the opposite door frame and started attacking his neck. This made George moan loudly and then Izzie starting biting and kissing his ear. George started them on their way back upstairs.

And after a couple of minutes and a few stops to kiss really deeply they finally found their way upstairs and at Izzie's door. Now George had Izzie up against the door kissing her as he franticly searched for the door handle. He found the handle after a minute or so and they stumbled into Izzie's room. After that it was like a blur soon their clothes where off and they fell onto her bed. Then they spent a while kissing each other is all different kinds of places they grabbing at each other and rolling over every few minutes then after a while George was back on top of Izzie looking down at her as he slowly entered her for the first time. Izzie's eyes fluttered shut as he started moving George bent down and started kissing her neck again. Izzie's hands were in his hair and on his neck. He kept a steady pace at first trying to savor the moment but as Izzie kept moaning his name it made him move faster and faster soon they started moving in a crazy rhythm that only they understood. George's lips found Izzie's again and she bit his bottom lip as she was sent over the edge. George followed soon after. He looked down at her and smiled and she looked up at him smiling they both we're breathing heavily but George leaned down and kissed her again and it triggered something in them that started the whole thing over again.

But remember they're just friends.


	2. Morning After Thoughts

As the sun started pouring into Izzie's bedroom window the next day Izzie started to slowly wake up.

"Mmmmm" she moaned and put her hand on her face. _Why is the sun so damn light!? I swear that is the last time I ever EVER drink anything ever again!! _Suddenly something shifted beside her. _What the hell? _She sat up and turned to look at what was next to her. _OH MY GOD!! _George was laying facing the other way. She slept with George. GEORGE!! She thought back to the pervious night and the events that lead to the situation she was in right now. _Ok I remember having a couple drinks. Talking about the fact that we could go on dates with people. And then….. I kissed him. _All of a sudden the memories of the night before came flooding in. The memory of them not once, not twice, not even three times, but the four times having sex. Also the memories of the other stuff that happen in the bed she was laying in now came back. Everything he had done to her, everything she had done to him.

Then he shifted beside her again and Izzie jumped half way out of her skin. _Ok I have to get out of here right now, before he wakes up. _Izzie slowly started to slip out of the bed and started to search for her discarded clothes. She looked at George one last time and then started heading down the hall to the bathroom.

In the shower Izzie's mind was racing. What was she going to do when she got out of the shower? What did last night mean? Was it just all the bourbon or was there something more between the two of them? What was he going to say? Along with those thoughts more and more memories kept coming back. But these memories weren't of what happened but how she felt when all of it was going on. Usually when you have drunken sex with your best friend it is clumsy and awkward and it makes you realize that there is a reason why you are just friends. But what she experienced with George was anything but clumsy and awkward, it was actually pretty amazing. He knew all the right places to kiss her and touch her, it was comfortable like they had already done it hundreds of times before, but it also had the excitement of their first time together.

When she finally got out of the shower Izzie had started to realize that it was the most unbelievably amazing experience she had ever had but as she got dressed and combed her hair a thought entered her head that sent everything into a screeching halt.

What if he didn't feel the same way? Would this completely destroy their friendship? The thought of loosing George pretty much scared the hell out of her. He was her best friend, her person, the only thing in the whole world that she could count on. What if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Could she deal with that kind of lose in her life?

By the time Izzie left the bathroom she decided that she had to make sure he didn't feel awkward around her so she decided to tell him that it was just the bourbon. When Izzie turned the corner to her room she had it all planed out what she was going in her head but when she turned into her room she was surprised to find that George wasn't there anymore. His clothes were gone and when she looked out her window she saw that his car was no longer in the driveway. _Ok so I will talk to him at work . This is good it gives me more time to think of something really good to say. _With that Izzie started to get dresses with her mind racing a mile a minute.

George had been driving to work for the past five minutes but to him it could have been five hours. His mind was going crazy with everything that had happened the night before, with all the drinking, and the laughing, and the sex. GOD THE SEX!! It was all he could think about. He and Izzie had sex, many many times, for hours and hours and _hours!_ He didn't know exactly how many hours but he did know that the sky was getting light outside when they finally passed out. Which meant not only was his head full of thoughts about the night before but he had only slept for like three hours and he had to work all day today. Not to mention the fact that he had to see and talk to Izzie all day, and usually that was no problem, but the was before the marathon sex they had. Because if it wasn't made clear they had a lot of sex. And it didn't just stop with sex, oh no, they did stuff in that bed that should only happen in NC-17 movies.

This wasn't suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to sleep with (or in his case sleep with without the sleeping) Izzie. She was his best friend and he never thought of her in that way. Not once in the year that they had been friends had he thought "You know what, I'd tap that.". He loved Izzie, and Izzie loved him, just not in that way, they loved each other like best friends/roommates should love each other.

Although George had to admit it was kind mind blowing. Ok it was really _really _mind blowing. And he also had to admit it felt normal, kind of like a why haven't we been doing this the whole time feeling. Then it came back to him in a rush that feeling he felt when they were at the kitchen door. The heat and passion and fire he felt for her. The sparks that were going off in his stomach as they made their way to her room. And the feeling when those sparks turned into fireworks as he started moving inside of her for the first time. As George sat at a red light he realized that that feeling wasn't because of the bourbon like he had tried to convince himself it was, that feeling was there because he actually might have some deeper feelings for Izzie. But what were those feelings? Was he in _love_ with her? Or was he just in _lust _with her? And the scariest of all these questions was….How did Izzie feel? Was she mad? Happy? Was she wishing it never happened? Or wondering when it was going to happen again? And then that brought up some more questions. Was it going to happen again? Did he want it to happen again? Was it a good idea for it to happen again? And what about their friendship? Was it ruined? Was it changing into something more? Was it just going to stay the same and this whole thing was just a funny story that they were going to laugh about years from now when their husband and wife weren't around?

Suddenly with the feeling of panic George decided he couldn't have Izzie decided it would be better if they weren't friends anymore so he was just going to tell her that they didn't have to mention it ever EVER again. Because George had lost a couple things in his life and Izzie was not going to be one of them. With that George pulled into Seattle Grace Hospital and parked in his usual spot. He ran to catch the elevator and he jumped in before the door closed it only took him a few seconds to notice the tall blonde woman that was also in the elevator. It took him even less then a second to realize that the tall blonde woman was Izzie, and another second to realize that they were alone in the elevator. As they stood there looking at each other only one thought came to both of their minds.

_Yeah this isn't awkward at all._


	3. We're Doing The Right Thing, Right?

A/N I had to change it from T to M because I figured it would just be safer if I did that. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing i love reading what you guys have to say. And BTW there is a trailer for this story at YouTube if you guys wanted to check it out.

"Hi." Izzie said in a high squeaky voice.

"Hi." George answered turning and facing the elevator door. _Oh god what do I say, what do I say? I can't just leave it at hi, I'm mean come on that would be pretty lame of me just to say hi to the person that not even 7 hours ago I was having sex with. _

Izzie couldn't handle this much silence she knew it was a awkward situation but sex or no sex they were still George and Izzie, best friends no matter what, she could still talk to him….right?

"So? Have you thought about what you are going to choose for your specialty?" George jumped at Izzie's question he didn't expect that she was going to say anything. _Ok play it cool O'Malley. Just answer the question. _George opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out _Say something _he tried again _Say_ _ANYTHING! _

_DING!_ The elevator door opened on a floor and people rushed in pushing George closer to Izzie and soon it was so cramped in the elevator that Izzie was pressed up against the wall and George was pressed up against Izzie. They were face to face looking at each other and as much as they wanted to they couldn't look away from each other. _Ok so this really isn't how I expected this elevator ride to go._

"I'm thinking just going general," he finally answered her question "you?" giving her a really awkward smile.

"I'm thinking cardio." She gave a small smile back. _He has really green eyes…no don't think of his eyes like that….he also has a very toned body, it's nice….Izzie stop! This can only go some place bad….. If what we did was bad then I want to be __really__ bad…..No you don't! STOP RIGHT NOW!! Stop looking at him and stop thinking about his body…. It's right up against me how do you expect me to stop thinking about it when I can feel it?….. Just stop he is your best friend and you aren't suppose to think about him like that and what you guys did can never happen again ever or else you will loose him as a friend forever. _Izzie always had these little inner battles with the little voice inside her head but usually it was about what to eat and not to eat and about her patients not about George and sex with George. She had decided at the house that the first thing she was going to do when she saw him today was tell him that they just had one to many drinks the night before and they didn't have to talk about it again, but now that she saw him again and because of the position they were in now she was having a hard time remembering any thoughts she ever had ever. All she could think about was the night before when George had her up against the kitchen door. They were in the same position now and Izzie could feel his breath on her face and it took every once of will power in her not to let her eyes close and to just lean forward and kiss him.

After what seemed like hours the door opened again on their floor and as they tried to get to the door George's head moved forward just as Izzie's did and they bumped their heads into each others.

"Oww." they both said as the stumbled out of the elevator. George put a hand on the spot that Izzie bumped into.

"Sorry I think that was my fault," George said "Are you ok?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes. _That's great George you can barely say a word to her but you seem to have no problem giving her a head injury. _

"No it's my fault I should have let you go first." she said keeping a good amount of space between them.

"Ok well I got to…" George trailed off and started backing up toward the locker room.

"Yeah I was heading that way too." Izzie said as she walked to the locker room door. The locker room was already buzzing with Meredith, Cristina, and Alex all talking about their choice for specialty.

"I just haven't decided yet what is so wrong with that?" Meredith argued with Cristina.

"The problem is, is that we have to make our decision by the end of the week and you have not thought about it at all." Cristina pulled her scrub shirt over her head and turned around to look at George and Izzie as they walked in and went to their lockers. "What about you two? What did you guys decided?" Cristina asked.

"I'm still not totally sure yet." Izzie answered.

"Yeah me either, it's hard to choose." George said over his shoulder as he opened his locker.

"You two are no help what so ever." Cristina said as she walked out of the locker room.

"What's her problem?" Izzie asked as she opened her locker and took out her scrubs.

"To much caffeine." Meredith answered then closed her locker and followed Cristina out of the locker room. Izzie shrugged her shoulders and then took off her shirt and through it in her locker. This caught George's eye in a big way. _Oh this makes everything so much easier. God! Did she have to do that right here in front of him. That's what changing rooms were for I mean I'm trying to forget about seeing her naked and now here she is getting naked right in front of me. Ok not totally naked but naked enough for my memory to flash back to seeing her shirtless and without a bra on. I mean it's not a bad sight to see far from it actually if I could right now we would be up against the locker and I would already be in….No George don't let your imagination get the best of you remember it can never happen again! Unless you want to lose her as a friend. _George tore his eyes away from her when she turned around and saw him looking at her. _Oh that's great now you're the creepy guy that stares. Way to go George just when you thought you couldn't sink any lower you find a even lower place._

Izzie wiped around and grabbed her scrub shirt and put it on as fast as she could. _That was smooth Izzie now you have made him uncomfortable. Where was your brain when you decided hey I'm just going to take my top off right in front of my best friend/one night stand. _After that Izzie gathered the rest of her clothes and went into the nearest changing area. _Great George now she is freaked out by you. _George closed his locker and started pounding his head against it.

_"_What's your deal?" Alex asked as he slammed his locker shut. George looked at his and then opened his locker again.

"It's nothing I'm just the biggest idiot in the whole world." George explained.

"Oh ok so nothing new." Alex joked and then left.

After a few minutes Izzie came out of her changing area and turned to get to her locker and ran right into George.

"Damn it!" Izzie exclaimed a little to loud. "Sorry I didn't mean to run into you…again."

"It's ok" George passes her and headed toward the door.

"George wait!" Izzie called after him before he could leave ._Ok lets just get this over with_ . George stopped dead in his tracks. "Are we ever going to talk about it?" George closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Then he turned around and looked at her.

"Ok lets talk." George said. "Last night was…." he trailed off not knowing really what to say.

"It was a mistake," Izzie finished for him "It was a mixture of bourbon and being alone and talking about being alone and it didn't mean anything." Izzie recited what she practiced in the car on the way to work.

"Right it wasn't anything it happened and that's all." George jumped in and said. "So why are we being so weird?" he asked.

"I have no idea. We had sex but that's all it was casual sex between two people who happen to be best friends. It meant….nothing." Izzie choked out the last word. Izzie couldn't believe that it actually hurt her to say this to him.

"Yeah if it hadn't been for all the drinking trust me I would have never slept with _you_." George stated. _That came out way harsher then I meant it to. _Izzie bit her bottom lip at that to keep from tearing up.

"Yeah me either you really aren't my type at all." George nodded at that _Ok I guess I deserved that._

"So we're good?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah we are. We are all good here." she gave him a fake smile and he gave her one back. He lifted up his fest and she lifted hers and they pounded them together slightly. They felt a little something go through them when their hands touched but they just shrugged it off.

"See you later?" Izzie asked.

George nodded "Yeah see you later." then he turned around and left her standing there. Izzie just had to keep reminding herself,

_I'm doing the right thing by lying, right?_


	4. Thinking Shouldn't Be This Hard

A/N So this chapter is mostly going back and forth through George and Izzie's thoughts.

_He is ignoring you……Well wouldn't you ignore me too I mean I slept with him and then tell him it meant nothing…..Hey he said it meant nothing too…..You saw his eyes, he wants it as much as I do…. Stop fooling yourself he just wants to be friends….Then why did he look at me with those sad puppy dog eyes….First what did I say about talking about his eyes? Don't talk about them. And he probably had something in this eye or whatever…..Yeah I'm sure he did, you know for being so smart you are really stupid sometimes….hey when you call me stupid your just calling yourself stupid. _Izzie couldn't stand all the loud arguing in her head anymore but there was nothing she could do about it because all the new residents were called into meeting that could possibly be the most boring thing she has ever experienced in her life. She was this close to slamming her head on the table many times just to give her something to do. And to make matters worse George was sitting right across from her avoiding eye contact with her like the plague. He was sitting there looking down at some piece of paper doodling whatever it is that guys like George doodle. _He's cute when he concentrates like that….Izzie stop it!!…. Oh shut up already!_

George could feel her eyes on him it took every bone in his body not to look up from the crazy smiley face he was drawing and stare at her too. _She told me she felt nothing for me but yet there she sits staring at me. Of course she could be staring at me because I have something on my face or because there is absolutely nothing else to do in this meeting. I can't look up at her though because if I do there is a slight chance I might not be able to stop looking. _George looked up at Izzie for the first time in the meeting and saw she was staring at him just like he thought she was. And just like he also thought when he started looking at her he couldn't stop. _God she is beautiful. I always knew she was beautiful but for some reason today I just can't help but notice how amazing she really is. But I have to stop, she just wants to be friends and I don't want to lose her as a friend it would hurt to much. Then on the other hand if I just came clean with her and told her how I felt then maybe it could be the start of the greatest romance known to man kind. Greatest romance known to man kind? Who the hell talks like that? God I am such a loser! _George looked down at his paper again and saw that he had written out the word loser like 10 times. _See even your subconscious knows you're a loser imagine what she thinks about you. _George thought about it for a second _Ok don't think about, it will only hurt your ego even more. _

Izzie's heart almost leaped out of her chest when he looked up at her and their eyes locked on each other's. _Ok I got to say I was not expecting him to look at me. What do I do? Smile at him? No that would be creepy. Give him a sort of sexy glare. _Izzie tried to give him a sexy glare. George looked back down at his piece of paper. _Ok if the smile was creepy then I'm guessing that's not much better. Now he thinks I've got some strange eye problem. Why do I even care? I shouldn't try to be sexy with him anyway, that would just lead to other things happening again that shouldn't happen again….no matter how much I want it to happen again. I wonder what it would be like if we were both sober? Would it be better? Could it get any better then it already was? Doubtful, very doubtful. Would it be bad? Was it just the alcohol that made it great? Ok now that is going to be bothering me forever. And I mean forever because I'm never really going to know because we are never going to have sex again sober or drunk. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Ok focus on the meeting Izzie. _Izzie started to listen to what the chief had to say about the importance of being a resident. _Ok that's boring. _Izzie put her hand in her pocket and felt something. She grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out. _A penny! _Izzie started to spin it on the table. After a few minutes she realized it got really quite and she felt a bunch of eyes on her. She looked up from the penny to see everyone looking at her.

"Sorry, I'll just put this in my pocket." She apologized and looked over at George who was smiling at her. She gave a small smile back then he looked back down. _Great,_ _now he thinks I act like a five year old, perfect, just perfect Izzie._

_Loser, loser, loser. _George kept writing it out on his paper. _I should embrace it. She is only going to think about me as a friend, which shows that I did not rock her world, which makes me a giant loser who is bad in bed and is creepy and stares at people. The personal ad almost writes itself. Wait….what is that noise? _George looked up from his paper and noticed that everyone was staring at Izzie who was playing with a penny. After a minute or so Izzie looked up and realized what she was doing.

"Sorry, I'll just put this in my pocket." George had to smile at that. _She can be so cute sometimes. _She gave a small smile back and he looked back down. _Cute? Again who talks like that? Women do, that's who. I'm slowly becoming a woman. Just another thing to add to the personal ad. _

"Ok that's it you all can go now." the chief finally said. Everyone started getting up, while walking out Izzie caught up to George.

"That was one hell of a meeting, huh?" she asked. George looked up at her and smiled.

"You looked like you were keeping yourself busy." he joked, Izzie blushed a little then she noticed his doodling paper with "I'm such a loser." written on it.

"It looks like you also kept yourself busy." Izzie gestured to the paper. George looked down at it and crumbled it up.

"Well you know me and my self confidence." he said. Izzie smiled at him and nodded.

"I guess the therapy isn't helping." she joked. Something struck her all of a sudden _Are we….flirting? No, we can't be. Because friends do not flirt, ever. So we should stop…. now. _

"Yeah he says I can't be helped, I'm always going to be like this sadly enough ." he answered. "So I gotta…" he pointed past Izzie.

"Oh yeah I gotta go that way." she pointed in the opposite direction. "See you at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, like always." he said and walked past her. Izzie watched him go then turned around and walked the other way.

As George walked he decided that he had to get Izzie off his mind, he had to do anything and everything to get her out of his head. And that only meant one thing,

_I have to go on a date with someone._


	5. Getting Dates and Getting Into A Fight

A/N I'm don't know how i feel about this chapter, I don't think it is the greatest but I wrote it at two in the morning. I promise the next chapter will be better.

_There is no one in the universe that would date me. _George had been looking everywhere for someone who looked at least slightly interesting to tak to and for some reason the only name that came to mind was Izzie. _I know I'm not a buff hot guy or anything but I'd like to think I'm a little bit attractive. Hey look at that, I actually gave myself a complement, I think I may be growing as a person. Good for me! Now back to looking for a date. _George looked around and saw Olivia standing at the nurses station. _Olivia. I have already gone on a date with her so there wouldn't be that awkward get to know you conversation, of course there is always the risk of getting syphilis again. And having my butt exposed to all my friends. Yeah lets not experience that again. _He looked around again and saw Meredith and Cristina. _They are two of my closes friends. Ok granted that didn't stop me from having sex with my closest friend, but still Meredith has Mcdreamy and Cristina has Burke and even if she didn't there was no way in hell I would ever date Cristina. _Then his eyes found Izzie who had started talking to Meredith and Cristina. _Don't even go there George. She is the reason you are trying to date other people. _Then his eyes shifted and found Callie Torres. _Dr. Torres? Maybe. I've helped in some of her surgeries and she seems pretty cool and does not seem like someone who is carrying any kind of STD. Yeah I guess I could ask her out and now would be perfect, Izzie is right there and she would see that I am not interested in her, so she will know that I just want to be friends with her. Here I go… I hope to god I don't get slapped._

"Hi Dr. Torres." George greeted Callie as he walked up to her, she turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey O'Malley, what's up?" Callie asked. _This is going good, their greetings were good, now just ask her out._

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you…well if you didn't have plans for later maybe…we could sorta go out….together… on a date…. or something?" George winced after he was done. _Smooth O'Malley, really smooth. _That's when he noticed Izzie staring at them over Callie's shoulder. _She looks so…sad. She can't be sad, she didn't want him. She said he wasn't her type. But then why does she look like that right now? _George shifted his eyes to Callie's trying to pay attention to her answer.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like fun. Is tomorrow good? At Joe's?" George smiled at her trying to forget that Izzie was still looking right at them.

He nodded "Tomorrow sounds great. 7 good?" she nodded at him "Great I'll meet you out front after your shift." He gave her one last smile then walked away. His eyes locked with Izzie's as he passed her. He had never felt this guilty ever, she had the most painful look in her eyes.

Izzie had never felt this numb before. _He is going on a date. He is dating. He is dating Dr. Torres. Why can't I wrap my mind around that. Better question, why do I care? We are friends I should be happy for him that he has a date with that slutty doctor…..Izzie do you really know if she is slutty?….No but I'm pissed and I should be able to vent in my own head without feeling bad about it……I guess you're right. Vent away……Thank you. Who does that bitch think she is coming in out of no where and going on a date with George! My George! Ok he really isn't mine and I don't mean mine like "mine" what I mean is that he is my best friend and I should have some say in who he dates. Ok no I shouldn't because it's his life but did he have to get a date today? I mean hell earlier this morning he was giving me head for gods sake!! Ok that sounds weird and we were still drunk but come on!!! How can you one second be doing that to someone and then turn around a second later and be dating some else!! My life sucks!! _Izzie had been having yet anothereventful inner fight. She had nothing else to do because she had been sitting at the lunch table alone for 10 minutes. _Where the hell is everyone!! George is probably off with his new "girlfriend"_ _doing god knows what in a linen closet. _Finally Alex sat down at the table.

"Where is everyone?" Izzie asked in a really _really _pissed off tone. Alex looked at her kind of surprised at her tone.

"I don't know where everyone is. What hell is up with you? Long night?" Alex asked as he grabbed a fork and took a bite out of his salad.

"No, no long night. Why do you ask? Why do you assume I had a long night? What have you heard?" Izzie bombarded him with questions.

Alex looked at her like she was crazy "I just figured you celebrated the fact that we are now residents, I figured you had a hangover, and now I just think you are crazy." he said. Izzie sighed and fell back into her chair. _Great I yell at people now about absolutely nothing, I got to say I've never had one night of sex that has had this much effect on my life. Well except when I was sixteen but that is a whole different situation. _

"I'm sorry I'm just," Izzie looked at Alex. _You know if George can date why can't I? _"You know Alex I was just thinking that maybe we should get a drink sometime. Sometime soon, like tomorrow, say around 7." Izzie said as casual as she could. Alex looked up at her and nodded a little.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just as long as you promise not to go crazy on me or anything." Izzie smile and nodded.

"Great, so it's a date?" She asked as she saw George walking toward the table.

"Yeah, it's a date." he said and smiled at her.

George heard the word date and froze a little before he sat down at the table. _Was she going on a date with Alex? No she couldn't be…could she? He cheated on her she can't actually be thinking about going out with him again. Unless last night really did mean nothing to her. She told me it meant nothing but I guess I was hoping a little that she was joking._

"What's a date?" George played dumb with them as he finally sat down.

"Tomorrow night is for me and Alex." Izzie snapped at him. _If he thought he could just come sit down and act like everything was fine with then he had another thing coming. But again I must ask myself why do I care so much that he has a date? _

"Oh that's cool. I got a date too. With Callie, she actually likes me which is pretty cool, that way I know it's not just going to be about sex." George snapped back _Ok so I am acting like a ass but she started it with rubbing in the fact that she has got a date. _

"Well she would be disappointed if it was just about sex, I mean with your record of sexual encounters. Getting syphilis from one person then making another cry." Izzie took another jab.

"Yeah your right I do have _extremely_ bad taste when it comes to the women I sleep with." with that George knew he had taken it to far. _I am such a dick! _

Izzie's eyes swelled up with tears. _Wow he really is a jackass like all the other guys in my life. I guess sex brings out a guys true colors. _Izzie got up and just left.

"What the hell is up with you two? You guys have been acting weird all day." Alex said obviously completely clueless.

"It's nothing." George snapped and got up and left.

Izzie found herself in a closet sitting on the gross floor crying into her knees. _How?! How is it that he can be such a asshole to me but I still can't help but want him? I want George!! And I don't want Callie to want him. I want him to want me!! But I can't tell him or else it could mess everything up. Not that everything wasn't a mess between us as it is. I'm just going to have to get over what happened last night, no matter how it made me feel. I am going on a date with Alex tomorrow and I am going to forget all about George O'Malley and the sex we had. The only problem is,_

_That it's easier said then done. _


	6. Returning To The Scene Of The Crime

"Anyone home!" Izzie called out as she walked upstairs to her room. "Meredith!? George!?" she called out again. _I guess I'm alone. _Izzie opened the door to her room and stopped dead in her tracks. The bed was still a mess from last night and some of her clothes were still on the ground. _I forgot about all this which is funny because all today all I could think about was…well this. _Izzie took a deep breath and went inside her room. She bent down and picked up some of her clothes and she noticed a shirt that didn't belong to her. _George. _It was the tan shirt he was wearing. _Pull yourself together Izzie it's just a shirt, a shirt that belongs to George who will probably be wondering where it is. _Izzie couldn't help tearing up. _God he was an ass to you and you are crying over a shirt…..It's what the shirt represents…..And what does it represent?….. It represents the fact that last night really happened, it wasn't just some crazy dream I had, it happened and now George and I might never be like the way we were before….. Ok this is getting a little bit to much Joey loves Dawson for my taste, you and George will be fine you just have to give this time…. Yeah I guess so. _

Izzie couldn't handle having her room like that anymore so she grabbed all the rest of the clothes off the ground and put them in a laundry basket. Then she turned toward the bed and looked at the messed up sheets and some of the throw pillows that were on the ground. _You can do this Izzie just grab the sheets and put them in the basket with all the clothes. Just do it Izzie. _She walked over to the edge of her bed and ripped the sheets off and crumbled them into a clump and through them into the basket. She looked around her room and gave a small smile. _There last night has been completely erased. I feel good, better then good, I feel great, fantastic even. _Izzie grabbed the basket and headed to the laundry room. As she was walking down the steps she heard the front door close. When she walked down stairs she saw that George was home.

"Hey," he said as he saw her walking down the stairs. Giving her a small smile "Doing some laundry?" had asked.

"Yeah, just cleaning up my room." she said as she stood at the foot of the stairs. _He looks all tried and cute. I hate that he looks that cute, it makes it so damn hard to be mad at him…. You can do it Izzie hold your ground use your fight face whatever the hell that is._

George took a deep breath in "Yeah, listen I'm so sorry about today at lunch. I know I was a little mean but…"

"A little mean? George you said that you had the worst taste in women that you sleep with, don't pretend that that wasn't aimed at me." Izzie said leaning against the railing.

"Yeah I know I was an ass and I sorry, I don't even know where it came from, I was just mad for some reason." George explained.

"You were acting kind of….jealous. About my date with Alex." Izzie took a step forward off the steps.

"That's crazy. Why would I be jealous? I don't have feelings for you or anything, I mean last night was just what you said it was, causal sex between two friends. Nothing else, right?" George asked. _Ok if she says that is was just casual sex again then I will have my answer to the question that has been bothering me all day. Was it just sex? _

"Right causal sex, that's all it was, nothing else." Izzie answered in a small voice. Clearly lying to him and to herself in the long run, but George didn't seem to notice. _I knew it. There is no way there was anything between them. _

"That's what I thought. Which is good that means we don't have to deal with this anymore. We can go back to being the Izzie and George we were before." it actually physically hurt George to say that but it was for the better, she didn't want him so why should he say that he wanted her. _She would laugh in my face if I told her how I felt. _"Listen I'm going to bed because, well I didn't get much sleep last night and today has been a real bitch so I'll see you tomorrow." he walked past her and up the stairs.

"Yeah good night." she called after to him. Izzie took another deep breath in and out then headed to the laundry room. _Ok so now I'm going to move on, get over it, I am going to go on a date with Alex and forget all about George and last night. We are going to be friends and that's it. _

After she put the laundry in the wash she went to the linen closet and picked out some sheets and went and put them on her bed. After taking a shower and getting her pj's on. Izzie went back into her room and laid down on her bed. She took another deep breath in only to realize she for got to change the pillow cases. Her pillow smelled like George and bourbon. _I should probably take the cases off….. Or you could sleep with them on tonight and change them tomorrow. _Izzie thought about it for a second _Yeah that sounds a whole lot better. _With that Izzie slowly drifted off to sleep.

George on the other hand was having a hard time to get to sleep. _She is right next door. She is sleeping right next door like she always does but for some reason tonight it seems different. _George looked at his clock _11:30 _George sighed. _This time last night we were probably already kissing on the kitchen floor. Man my life SUCKS!! I could have told her I had feeling for her and we could be doing what we did last night right now. Ok not true she doesn't feel "that way" about me but still I might have at least got a pathetic pity kiss. Tomorrow is going to be different, tomorrow I am not going to think about what happen. I am going to think about Callie and the amazing date we are going to go on. And I am not going to think about Alex and Izzie's date and weather or not they are going to have sex at the end of their date. But that's tomorrow right now I am going to sleep and hopefully have a dreamless night. _George gabbed the pillow beside him and hugged it, as he drifted off to sleep only one thing came to his mind,

_Izzie_


	7. Denial In The Morning

"Good morning." George greeted Meredith as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. George had decided last night that he was done trying to figure out his feelings for Izzie so he is just going to forget about them entirely. _Today is going to be a great day. I have a date and everything is good in the world. _

"Good morning George, you sleep well?" Meredith asked as she sipped her coffee and read the paper. George poured himself coffee and turned around and looked at Meredith.

"You know I actually did. What about you? Did Derek not stay over?" he asked as he grabbed a muffin and sat down at the counter. Meredith folded up her paper and put her coffee down.

"He had to work late so he decided to just sleep at the trailer." Meredith answered. "So did you hear about Izzie's date tonight?"

George gulped down some coffee and then nodded "Yeah she mentioned something about it. Her and Alex, I got to say I didn't see that coming."

"I did,' George looked up at her "I mean come on, they sort of have that weird attraction to each other, they always have. And yeah he made a mistake sleeping with Olivia but I think he has paid for it." Meredith explained not seeing the complete agony she was putting George through.

"But he cheated on her. You don't just forgive something like that, and I don't know what your talking about him having paid for what he did, he is still an ass. And plus I think he is just a little to full of himself to really care about Izzie, she needs someone who will really listen to her and appreciate her, someone who will listen to her complain about her day and someone who can make her laugh when she is crying, Can you really tell me that Alex is that guy for her? I mean COME ON!! " George rambled then looked at Meredith who had a OOOOKKKK look on. "Sorry I just….never mind." he finished. _Yeah the I'm not going to think about Izzie at all today_ _plan is really working well. I've only been up for ten minutes and I have already spent five of those minutes talking about Izzie._

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked. "You seem to be having a nervous break down of some sort. Should I call an ambulance?"

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak out." George said taking another sip of coffee.

"Anyway you have a date too tonight I hear. With Callie Torres, nice going George." she joked. He blushed he had never had someone complement him on getting a date because he didn't go out on many dates.

"Yeah I've been wanting to ask her out lately and yesterday seemed like the right time." He explained.

"So do you think there is any chance you may get lucky tonight?" Meredith asked jokingly George blushed more.

"I don't know, maybe." he said. _The question is do I want to get lucky tonight? Is it to soon to do it with someone else? Do I want to do it with someone else? And should I do it with someone when chances are I'm going to be thinking about Izzie the whole time? No I shouldn't do it no matter what, Callie doesn't deserve to be treated like that. But how long is it going to be until I'm not thinking about Izzie when I'm having sex with someone? _

"Well be sure to put a sock on your door. And remember to practice safe sex." she joked and got up and left the kitchen. George gave her a fake smile but it faded when she left. _Yeah this is going to be a very long day._

Izzie woke up to the same smell as she went to sleep to which made the whole situation of actually getting up rather difficult. _I don't want to get up I just want to stay here with my pillow….. You promised yourself that you wouldn't pine over him today and that you would wash your pillow cases…..But I don't wanna!….. To bad it is unhealthy to do this to yourself, you have a date tonight and do really want him to smell a pillow that smells like another man?….. Why would Alex being smelling my pillows in the first place?…. Well if the date goes good you never know what might happen…… No! there is no way I am sleeping with .Alex in the same bed I had sex with George in not two days ago, hell I'm not even going to sleep with Alex, ever!….. And why is that?….. Because it's Alex, this date is just to get me over George….And what better way to do that then sleeping with Alex….. Trust me sleeping with Alex in no way will make me forget George……Why? Alex is good in bed…… Not like George is! George is in a whole other league then Alex….. So if you go on your date to Joe's and George and Callie are there and George is making googly eyes at her you're telling me you wont want to sleep with Alex?.… No and anyway George is not going to have fun on his date, I mean it's Dr. Torres, she doesn't exactly scream fun girl….. I bet George could find a way to make her scream….. Eww ok seriously you did not just go there! Thanks for the mental image!! There is no way I'm going to be able to look at Dr. Torres today now._

After that little argument in her head Izzie figured it was either stay in bed and be grossed out by her subconscious or get up and deal with the day ahead of her. As she grabbed her clothes and headed toward the shower she bumped into George on the way to the bathroom.

"Oh god sorry! I keep bumping into you." she apologized he looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but look at him his hair was wet from his shower and he was in a maroon t-shirt with tan pajama bottoms and his towel around his neck. _God he looks good. I hate this why am I all of a sudden noticing how good he looks? I mean how did I not notice how green his eyes were and how tan and tone his arms were? And how cute he is when he smiles? I hate this! Why couldn't he have been ugly!! That would have made this whole thing a hell of a lot easier._

"It's fine no harm done." he said very smoothly " So your big date is tonight, you excited?" he asked

"Date what date?" she was to lost in thinking about him that it slipped her mind.

"Your date with Alex, isn't that tonight?" George knew the answer, of course it was tonight it's not like he was going to forget. _Alex better keep his hands to himself tonight or else I'll snap his hands right off._

It took a second for Izzie to realize that she was suppose to say something "Oh yeah Alex, my date, my date for tonight. Yeah I'm a little excited," she lied "How about you and your date with Dr. Torres?" she asked.

"My date with Callie? I think its going to be great, I'm really excited about it actually." George was lying too. The truth was niether of them were to keen on the idea of going out on dates but they less keen on telling each other that. _It's better if I keep saying that I want to go out on a date. Maybe if I say it enough I will start to believe it myself. _

"Well I should go shower." Izzie said as she kept flashing him the fakest smile in the world.

"Yeah I should go get ready for work." he said and then they both went their separate ways.

When Izzie made it to the bathroom she closed the door behind her and sank to the floor with her back against the door. _He actually wants to go out on a date. He wants to forget about us……There isn't even an "us" to forget about, now pull yourself together and go shower, NOW!!….. You're right if he is going to have fun tonight so am I, in fact I am going to have so much fun it's going to make me forget all about his stupid gorgeous green eyes and his stupid toned tan body and arms. I am going to move forward with my love life, watch out world here comes Izzie Stevens! _

_Now all I have to do is think about how I'm not going to think about him. _


	8. When In Doubt Freak Out To Meredith

A/N Sorry if there are some spelling and/or grammer problems I didn't get much time to edit it.

"So do you seriously think that Alex and Izzie are good together?" George asked Meredith again. He had been following Meredith around all day not being able to shake what she had told him about Izzie's and Alex's attraction to one another. _He cheated on her and treated her like crap and Meredith thinks there is a attraction __between them? Izzie couldn't stand his for the longest time there is no way she still has feelings for him, is there? Of course she did use him for sex for a while, what if she was using him for sex again? What if I was so bad she needed to have sex with Alex to remind herself of how good it could be. Damn it!! There are to many questions and no answers to them. Plus now I have no confidence in my abilities to have good sex, I guess I do have to ask myself when did I ever have confidence in my abilities to have good sex?_

"George I swear if you ask me that one more time I will kill you and make it look like an accident!" Meredith had never been this frustrated with George, ever. But right now he was really pushing her limits.

"I know, I know I have asked you it like five hundred times but…Izzie and Alex? Seriously?" George asked again. Meredith had had enough but instead of getting mad at him and killing him she decided to have a little fun with him.

"You know what George? If I didn't know better I would say you had a crush on Izzie." Meredith joked but George being George thought she was being serious.

George gave a nervous laugh "What? Izzie? That's….that's crazy." he felt as if the hospital halls had all of a sudden become a thousand degrees hotter.

"Yeah? Well you can't seem to stop asking about her and you seem jealous of Alex. Plus that little freak out in the kitchen this morning about what kind of guy deserves her, do you like Izzie? Is that what this is about? Do you have a crush on Izzie?" Meredith asked again loving how flustered he was getting, but also wondering why he was getting _so _flustered. Was she actually on the right track? Did George have feelings for Izzie?

Izzie? No I don't like Izzie. Well I mean I like her but I don't like her "like" her, not that I don't find her attractive or anything but I mean she's not ….. She's just a friend…. A good friend… my best friend even." George could barely breathe he was so nervous. _Does Meredith know? How can she know, she wasn't home. But she did come home that night at sometime and we weren't really paying attention to how loud we were. OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS!!! Play it cool O'Malley pretend like nothing happened. _

"Well of that's good, it's good that she is your friend, your close friend ,your best friend even," Meredith repeated what he said " Now leave me alone and go do your job and stop asking about Izzie." Meredith walked off leaving George standing there.

_She's right I have to stop asking about Izzie, I also have to stop thinking about Izzie. As of right now for the rest of the day Izzie doesn't exist. I am going to think only about my date, Callie. That's good now think good thoughts about her. She had good black hair and nice curves and a good sense of humor. Although she doesn't have the same sarcastic sense of humor that Izzie does and have a petit body that you can just get wrapped up in like Izzie does and she doesn't have most amazing blonde wavy hair he has ever seen… like Izzie does. No!! Stop it George!! Stop thinking about your best friend like that she is your friend, your close friend, your best friend even you aren't suppose to think about her like that._ With that George walked away in the other direction trying to come up with something that wouldn't remind him of a certain blonde friend of his.

"Hey Meredith wait up!!" Izzie called put to Meredith who was just getting into an elevator. She got in as fast as she could before the doors closed.

"Izzie?" Meredith looked at her confused.

Izzie took a second to catch her breathe " I was just wondering if you talked to George lately?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah he has been bugging me all day, why?" Meredith wondered.

"Well then you know about his date tonight." Izzie didn't know if George had told her yet but even if he hadn't she had to know what Meredith thought.

"Yeah I was right next to you when he asked put Callie a couple feet in front of you." Meredith said sarcastically.

Izzie thought back for a second, she remembered George looking around the hall at some people, she remembered him looking Callie for a while, then walking up to Callie, then asking her out right in front of her, but for some reason she doesn't remember Meredith being there but she figured just play along.

"Right, well I was just thinking that Callie isn't the right person for George mean right? She is way to serious about her work and what does he really know about her I mean seriously she just came out of no where and he all of a sudden is dating her. And what if they hit it off? Are we expected to be her friends? And what if they get married? We are going to be stuck in ugly ass bridesmaid dresses while having to endure the joining of Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley. Does that sound fun, I mean seriously? Izzie finally took a breathe and looked at Meredith who was still processing what Izzie just said.

Meredith took a deep breathe "Wow, you know what? You and George need to join a support for over protective friends because you both have issues that are to strange to with." Meredith said prying that the elevator door would open soon.

"What do you mean, why is George an over protective friend?" Izzie asked.

"Well for starts he hasn't been able to stop talking about your date with Alex sense this morning. He keeps asking me what you see in him. And he gave me this rant about what king of guy you should be with. He had been acting so weird today. Do you know what that is about?" Meredith asked.

Izzie was thinking really hard about what Meredith had just said. "No, I have no idea." she said in a very mono-toned voice.

_Ding! _The elevator doors opened and Meredith left Izzie standing there alone in the elevator. _Why is he freaking out? Is he jealous of Alex? His my friend, friends aren't suppose to freak out about the people their friends dates….. Oh yeah then what was that freak out you just had….. That wasn't a freak out that was just stating the obvious, I mean no one ever wants to wear ugly bridesmaid dresses…… But where did the bridesmaid dresses come from? He is just going on a date with her he's not getting down on one knee…..yet……not ever…….how do you know for all I know Callie is the love of his life, for all I know he has been lusting after her for some time now, for all I know he was imagining her when we were having sex….. First of all lusting after? Who talks like that? Second of all there is no way he was thinking about her during sex…… lusting after is a normal term thank you very much. And how do you know that he wasn't thinking about her?….. How about the many many __many __times he moaned your name?….. That doesn't prove anything. And if you are my subconscious shouldn't it be "our" name?…… It proves that he was thinking about you because if he was thinking about her he would have said her name and I like to pretend that we are two separate people that makes it seem a little less crazy…… Maybe I was to drunk to remember what name he was moaning, he could have been saying her name the whole time…… I think you would have remembered if he had said someone else's name during sex, and also you guys weren't that drunk….. Yeah we were….. You weren't to drunk to remember a condom every time you guys had sex….. That's true we did remember condoms…… see so maybe that means him freaking out about you means something else, like maybe he likes you? _Izzie knew it was going to take a while to shake that question out of her head and it was going to take even longer for her to convince herself that she is doing the right thing by going out with Alex tonight. But she was determined not to think about George anymore and she was going to stop thinking about him right now…. Or at least in a few hours.

George made his way to the front of the hospital to meet Callie for their date and when he made it to the front the saw that she was already there waiting for him.

"Hey!" he said as he walked up to her and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him. _She has a beautiful smile. See there you can think about Callie without it coming back to the girl who shall not be named._

"Hi." she said "you ready to go to Joe's?" she asked.

"Yeah, I ready." he grabbed her hand and they stated on their way across the street to Joe's.

"Hey you." Alex said as he came into the locker room already changes into his normal clothes. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah just give me a second." Izzie said as she finish up some late minute touch ups to her makeup.

"So I was thinking about going to Joe's, that sound good?" Alex asked as he sat down on the bench waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah that sounds really good." she said as put the last of her makeup into her makeup bag. She moved her bangs to the side of her face and took a deep breathe and smiled at her reflection. _This great a whole night without George is just what I need._

"Lets go." she turned around to look at Alex and they both headed out to Joe's.

_What a night this is going to be._


	9. One More Night

_I can not believe it!! Out of all the places in the world he had to come here!! HERE!! I'm trying to enjoy my date and he is sitting at the table right across from us laughing and enjoying himself, god its annoying! And of course he had to look amazing with his stupid green shirt and blue jeans and wavy hair! I hate him and his stupid slut of a date!! This night SUCKS!!!_

Izzie had been sitting in torture for about twenty minutes now. George and Callie were sitting across from Alex and her and they were laughing and Callie kept touching his hand after he cracked a joke. And Alex wasn't the greatest person at conversation so it was basically them sitting next to each other drinking and Izzie watching George like a hawk.

"So anything new with you?" Izzie snapped out of her little trance at the sound of Alex's voice.

"No, nothing new with me. Just getting up, going to work, and going to sleep. It's a vicious cycle of really boring events." Izzie answered. _I also slept with George and am harboring secret fluffy feelings for him that plagues my thoughts on a daily bases. I also decided it's best to keep these special feeling from him because it may ruin our friendship and because I know for a fact that he doesn't have the slightest of romantic feelings for me because he is all over Callie at the other end of the bar……Yeah that's a real conversation piece._

"Well that kind of sucks." Alex stated and took another sip of his beer. Izzie nodded and then glanced back to George and Callie.

_She's watching me I know she's watching me. I can feel her eyes on me. I'm trying to have a date with Callie and Izzie's eyes are burning into me. It's very distracting especially sense I am trying to not think about her. But with her watching me it makes me realize how much I don't want to be on this date and how much I really want to leave Callie, go punch out Alex, and then take Izzie's hand and go home to have crazy sex multiple times. Then after that I would hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her and we could live happily ever after. But I can't do that, first off she doesn't feel that "way" about me and second off Alex would hurt me if I punched him. _

George tried to bring his attention back to Callie who for some reason seemed to find everything he said funny, even if it wasn't. And she kept touching his arm which really bugged him for some reason.

"So what are you going to do with your surgical career now?" Callie asked and took a sip out of her drink. George gave her a fake smile and tried to think of a good answer while trying to forget about Izzie staring at him.

"I'm thinking of going general but I'm not sure yet it's going to be hard to choose." George answered. Callie gave him a smile and touched his arm _again_.

"Well you should do whatever you want to do, do what you think would be fun." Callie said.

"That's the plan," George finished off his drink "Do you want another one?" he asked noticing her glass was empty too. Callie nodded and he grabbed their glasses and head to the bar.

"Joe can we get two more?" George asked. He gave the glasses to Joe and then gazed up at Izzie who was still looking at him. There eyes locked and there was an intensity in the air that neither of them had felt before. It was like everything had stopped in the world and they both realized what each other really wanted to do that night and they both knew they couldn't do it here. They had been holding back a lot in the past few days and they felt as if it was all bubbling over. She kept looking at him and he couldn't stop thinking about her. They couldn't stand it anymore they had to give in, for one more night.

George turned around forgetting about the drinks and went back to the table and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked looking up at him confused.

George looked up to find that Izzie was telling Alex that she had to go. "I… I got a page. So I have to go I'm on call tonight so I will see you tomorrow, ok" George asked in a hurried voice.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." She said and with that George was gone. Izzie was already gone when he left so he hurried home as fast as he could.

George made it home in record time racing up the stairs and throwing his jacket off. He knocked on Izzie's door frantically. The door opened not a second later and Izzie's hand pulled George into her room.

Their lips found each other immediately. They were grabbing and at each other's clothes and pulling each others shirts off as fast as possible. Izzie's hands were in George's hair, George turned them around and he pushed her up against the door and he ripped his lips away from her and started kissing her neck while his hands were unbuttoning her jeans. He started slipping them down when Izzie pushed him backwards toward her bed. He sat down on the bed and she pushed him away. He looked up at her as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and slid it off. She dropped it to the floor and bent down and started kissing him again.

George grabbed the back of her thighs and flipped her around so he was now lying on top of her. George's tongue was attacking hers at full force_ God this is amazing! I can't get enough of her, I don't know how she does it but I need more. _George's mind was going a mile a minute and he let himself think about her as much as he wanted, he was sick of fighting it. Izzie pulled at his pants trying to unbutton them, but having some trouble. She rolled them over and started kissing her way down his stomach to his jeans and unbuttoned them and slid them off along with his boxers after she started climbing back up to him kissing his stomach all the way back up to his lips. He grabbed a condom as fast as possible and slipped it on as she moved her lips to his neck. He moaned deeply as she got into position and then he lifted her up and on to him. As he slid into her he thought that he wouldn't be able to handle going any further because he was close to the edge as it was. But when she stared moving on top of him he couldn't help but want to hang on for dear life to that feeling.

The more she thrusted onto him the more he wanted. George sat up on the bed, Izzie was sitting on him and he seemed to be able to get further in then he had been able to before. He kissed her neck as he pick up speed, thrusting harder and harder into her making her moan loudly. The more she moaned the faster he went. Finally he gave one really deep thrust that made her arch her back as she was sent over the edge. Her nails dug deep into his back but he didn't notice he kept thrusting harder and after three more thrusts he was sent over the edge too.

He stayed in her trying to catch his breath, they both were breathing heavily and sweating a lot. George kissed her neck softly and kissed his way up her chin to her lips. When their lips broke apart both their eyes opened and they looked at each other still breathing heavily. He slowly slide out of her and she gave a whimper missing having him there. He kisses her again and then he pulled away Izzie smiled at him and put her hand to his cheek and racked the back of it against it. He smiled at her and kissed her as Izzie pushed them down back to the mattress wanting to do it all over again. It was safe to say,

_Tomorrow is going to be very interesting. _


	10. Avoiding Getting Hurt

George woke up the next day to noises from down stairs. He shifted to realize that something was laying on his arm. _Izzie._ He laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about the events of the past night. _What did I do? This shouldn't have happened again, I mean we….. We can't have feelings for each other, we are best friends it would complatcate things so much. I shouldn't have come here last night, but something in me couldn't help but come here. The way she was looking at me, she was driving me crazy. What do we do now? _

Izzie started to stir beside him, he turned his head to look at her. _God she's amazing. Even when she's waking up in the morning she still looks gorgeous. _George used his free hand to move some hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. _Why is it so hard for me to just say how I feel? Why can't I just tell her? I feel like something is holding me back but I just can't think of what it is. I'm not seeing anyone, she's not seeing anyone. Well except Alex but if she left him last night to have sex with me then I guess the date didn't go so well. I just scared. Everyone I have ever dated has hurt me or I have hurt them. My prom date left me at prom to be with someone else, Olivia gave me syphilis and I left her because I had feeling for Meredith, Meredith and I had that really really bad night together. And there is a line of other girls that I've hurt or that have hurt me I just couldn't stand it if I hurt Izzie. Actually George lets face it she would hurt you in this situation I mean how could someone who looks like her ever want someone like me? And I still don't even know how I feel about her, am I in love with her? Or in lust with her? I mean I want her, I want her soooo badly sometimes it hurts but do I want something deeper with her? Great know I have more questions then I had before._

After a few minutes Izzie finally opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw George staring at her.

"Hi." Izzie whispered. George gave her a small smile.

"Hi." he whispered back. _He is so cute in the morning. I can't believe last night really happened it seemed like a crazy dream. I don't think I have ever been this happy before I just want to lay here with him forever or at least for the rest of the day….. Whoa there Izzie don't get mushy about what happened, you don't even know how he feels…..I think last night speaks for itself. I have never experienced anything like that before it was so intense and passionate…. But that doesn't mean it meant anything to him….. Why are you trying to ruin this for me?….. I'm just saying find out he feels before you started letting yourself get used to waking up next to him._

"Last night was…." Izzie whispered to him, she hated when her subconscious started to scare her, but now she needed to know what it meant to him.

"It was something." he answered. _It was something? What the hell does that mean?_

"Something? What does that mean?" Izzie asked.

"I'm not sure what last night was, it was what it was." George answered. Izzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Was he serious? Is he saying that it was just sex again?_

Izzie sat up and used the sheet to cover her. " It was what it was? And what's that? Just sex…again?" She started to raise her voice. George sat up, turned and got out of bed. As he searched for his boxers Izzie got up taking the sheet with her looking for her clothes too.

"What is it with you guys and having sex with someone then turning into a complete ass the next day?" Izzie yelled as he got dressed.

"I'm not being an ass I'm just saying that we shouldn't make a big deal out of it, we had sex it's not like it's the first time. So lets just move on like we did before." George said. _Ok so I am an ass but it's easier to lie and be an ass about it then tell the truth risk the chance of getting hurt._

"Oh yeah we did a great job of moving on!" she yelled at him gesturing to her messing floor that was filled with their discarded clothes "What is having sex with each other a reward we gave each other for getting over having sex with each other!?"

"No it was just something that happened." George said his voice also getting louder.

"THREE TIMES!!" She screamed at him. George closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go get ready for work I'll talk to you about this later." George said as he turned toward the door.

"Don't bother." she said in her normal voice he turned to look at her "I mean it didn't mean anything anyway right?"

"Right." he whispered and opened the door and went into his room and closed the door.

Izzie sat down on her bed still wrapped in her sheet. She was so angry she didn't notice the person leaning on her door frame.

"You ok?" Derek asked. Izzie looked up surprised, she opened her mouth a few times trying to come up with something to say. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone." he assured her.

"I didn't know you were here last night." Izzie said awkwardly trying to cover herself up more.

"Yeah but don't worry we were already asleep when you guys started to…. well you know." he explained.

"Did Meredith hear?" it now dawned on her that they weren't exactly quiet last night.

Derek shook his head "No when her head hits the pillow she is out like a light. And the only reason I know is because I over heard the fight. Well and I got up last night to get some water and I heard but I just figured you and Alex had a good time on your date. A really _really_ good time." he slightly joked.

"Yeah well it's kind of a long story." Izzie said.

Derek nodded "It's fine you don't need to explain, it's your business not mine.." he gave her a small smile "Anyway I will let you get less… naked." he joked and turned to leave.

"Thanks." Izzie said before he left and gave him a slight smile then he turned and went down stairs.

George took his time getting ready he didn't think he was ready to deal with Izzie yelling at him again. _I should just tell her how I feel, I mean it's pretty obvious how she feels after all she was offended that I said it didn't mean anything….. No I can't tell her how I feel it would just be to weird….. But I don't want her mad at me, this is all to complicated!! And what if I tell her how I feel and we do start going out but it doesn't workout? Then not only have I lost my best friend but one of us will end up getting hurt if not both of us. It's for the better, at least this way she will get over hating me sooner or later, if we got together and broke up she might never forgive me._

George got up off his bed and opened his door and went down stairs grabbing his coat off the ground where he had thrown it the night before and grabbed his backpack and headed off to work trying to avoid Izzie at all costs. With any luck he would be able to avoid her all day.

_Yeah right like that is going to happen! _


	11. Throw Down In The Parking Lot

As Meredith, Derek, and Izzie drove to the hospital Izzie couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the night before. _What the hell were we thinking? What happened between me and Alex sitting down in Joe's and George getting up and getting drinks that made us jump each other?……Well you two did have that intense eye contact, that probably had something to do with it…..No that can't be it. George O'Malley's gaze does not have that big of an effect on me it had to be something else……why can't you just admit that you have feelings for him…… Why are you all of a sudden switching sides? Two days ago you were trying to wipe every feeling I had for George out of my head now you are like the George O'Malley cheerleader…… I've had a change of heart because it is now obvious that you are completely head over heels in love with him…… I am not in love with George, am I?…… I think you are….. Shit! What am I going to do?…… Well as much as you are in love with him he has made it clear he wants nothing to do with you so as much as it pains me to say this you just have to forget about him and your feelings._

Izzie sighed as she looked out the back seat window watching the city pass her by. Forget about George? Could she do it? Could she cover up her feelings for him and watch as he dates other people? Just stand by as he brings home other girls and has sex with them in the room right next to hers? Could she do it? Did she have a choice? George doesn't want anything from her, all he wanted last night was sex from her, so that didn't give her much of a choice between telling him how she felt and ignoring her feelings. She had to ignore them because he wanted to pretend like it never happened.

They pulled into a parking place at the hospital and as Meredith and Derek got out Izzie just sat there nor wanting to face _him _yet. She didn't want to have see _him_ and talk to _him_ yet. Hell she didn't even know what she was going to tell _him_ yet. She didn't know if she was going to yell at _him_ or tell _him _that she wanted to be more then friends with him. She was just to damn confused.

"Hey you coming?" Meredith asked through the window. Izzie looked up at her and gave her a small fake smile.

"Yeah I'll be in in a minute. I just need to wake up a little more." with that Meredith walked off with Derek.

_Yeah I need to wake up from this horrible nightmare that is my life._

George had been sitting in the on-call room for twenty minutes trying to hide from the rest of the world. _Actually you are just hiding from two people. Izzie being number one because you don't know how to be a man and just tell her how you feel. And second Callie because yet again you can't be a man and tell her you are in love with someone else. So basically you just hiding in the dark like a baby about to cry your eyes out because you feel like your world is spinning out of control. You have been staring at the same wall for twenty minutes because you think if you stare at it long enough then you will become a part of the wall then you wouldn't have to deal with anything…. Man I am so pathetic! If I was Alex I would have already told Callie I don't have feeling for her, found Izzie told her how I feel, found and empty linen closet and been half way to happy by now. But no I'm George who is actually considering dating Callie, never telling Izzie my feelings and hold all my feelings up in this dark and twisty place deep inside of me until it one day explodes and I end up with no girlfriend and no best friend. And the truly sad part of this whole thing is that I'm actually wishing I was more like Alex. That's right I have sunken that low. _

_BEEP-BEEP _George's pager went off he looked down at it _Callie. _George sighed heavily then hoisted himself up off the bed and left his safe dark empty room behind him. He headed toward the pit looking for Callie as he went. He finally found her at the nurses station writing on one of her patient charts.

"Hey." he greeted her "You paged me?" Callie looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You left so suddenly last night I just wanted to know if there was anything wrong?" Callie asked looking worriedly at his tired and worn out face.

"Everything is fine I just had to get to the hospital, like I said last night I was on-call. But everything is ok now." he said trying to sound convincing.

Callie nodded ok and gave him a small smile. "Alright, well anyway I was just wondering sense last night was some what of a bust, if you wanted to try again….say tonight?" she asked shyly. _Damn it!! What do I do? Do I want to go out with her again? Do I want to tell Izzie how I feel and chance the risk of me getting my heart ripped out and stomped on? God why does my life have to be so damn complicated?_

"I'll get back to you on that I….I got to check my schedule." he lied the truth is he just needed time to sort things out.

"Ok well when you figure everything out, just tell me. I'll be waiting." Callie said and walked away. George gave a slight nod to himself and looked down at the counter.

"Hey George have you seen Izzie?" Meredith asked while walking by in a hurry.

George looked up at her and shook his head "No, not here. Why?"

"Bailey has been looking for her everywhere and is getting more and more pissed off by the moment. Can you go check the car?" Meredith said walking backwards slightly.

"Yeah." George took a double take. "Why the car?" he asked.

"That's the last place I saw her." Meredith turned and walked away as fast as possible. George sighed and headed toward the parking lot.

Izzie had been sitting in the car for an hour now still not ready to go in the hospital and face _him. _She decided that it was easier to just refer to _him _as _him. _The sound of his name even if it was just in her head made her want to vomit and made her heart start hurting. She had been lost in her own thoughts trying to think about what she wanted to say to _him _she almost didn't even notice a tap on the window next to her.

She looked up and saw the one person that she was hiding from.

"Izzie why don't you come out of there?" George said smoothly , so smoothly in fact it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'll come out when I'm ready." she stated trying to stand her ground, shaking off the shiver. _He doesn't want me so I'm going to not going to want him either…..except the fact that you want him so much that your heart aches every time you even just think about his name and all you want to do is grab him and kiss him until you both run out of breath…… technicality._

"Come on Bailey is on the war path looking for you and I'm sure on top of everything else you're going through you don't want Bailey riding your ass all day." George stated.

Some thing in Izzie finally just snapped. She opened the door and got right in his face. "Everything I'm going through? You mean everything you are putting me through?" she shouted at him and stared storming off to the hospital.

"What?" George chased after her grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him "What do you mean everything I'm putting you through?"

"How about bringing bourbon home and proceeding to drink most of it then having sex with me!" she shouted "Or how about you getting mad about the fact that I had with a date with Alex and insulting me right in front of him or what about having sex with me last night and then this morning treating me like I'm some kind of slut you just picked up at Joe's!"

"Hey you don't get to pin all of this on me! It takes two to tango! There where two people drinking that night and two people in that bed…BOTH TIMES! And I didn't hear you complaining! Nothing was happening against your will last night!" He shouted at her "And I did not treat you like some kind of slut I just picked up at Joe's!"

"Oh yeah right you were two seconds away from leaving a twenty dollar bill on my nightstand!" she yelled back. By this time they both were seeing red and couldn't hold back their anger anymore.

"Really twenty dollars!? You think I would spend that much money on _you_!?" He yelled. The next thing heard was the crack of Izzie's hand sweeping across his cheek at full force. The force of the smack was so strong George fell backwards onto the ground.

"You know what George you can go and fuck off because I want nothing to do with you ever again! Do understand me!?" She screamed down at him. George stood up quickly.

"That's fine because I want nothing to do with you either!" George yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed lastly at him and turned and stormed into the hospital.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!! George screamed after her.

After that George knew he was threw he was moving on and Izzie could fall off the face of the planet for all he cared. George raced through the hospital until he finally found who he was looking for. He marched right up to Callie and tapped her on her shoulder.

Callie turned around smiled "What's going..." she was cut off by George's lips crashing into hers. He put all his anger and hatred toward Izzie into that kiss. When they finally broke for air they both were out of breathe.

"Tonight sounds fantastic." he said flashing her the best smile he could muster up.

"Hey Meredith have you seen Alex?" Izzie practically shouted.

"Yeah his in the locker room." Izzie walked toward the locker room "Is everything alright?' Meredith shouted after her but she was into much of a rage to answer back.

Izzie stormed into the locker room and found Alex closing his locker. She marched right up to him.

"Hey what'd going on?" he asked and then Izzie slammed him against a locker and planted the most passionate kisses she could muster up. _I HATE GEORGE O'MALLEY!!! HE CAN GO ROT IN HELL!! _All the screaming in her head just fed the kiss.

After a minute or so they broke a part, Alex was kind of out it.

"What…..what was that?' he stuttered.

"That was a thank you for a great time last night and me wondering if we could do it again sometime?" Izzie asked trying to hold in her anger.

"Most defiantly." Alex said.

"Good." they stood there for a second. "You can go." she finally told him.

Alex rushed out and Izzie opened her locker and looked inside it for a second then slammed it shut again and she sat down on the bench trying to get herself under control. _God I hate him! He is such a jackass! What in the world did I ever see in him?!! I hope he goes and jumps off a bridge!!…. You're really that pissed over him?….. YES!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!?? HE BASICALLY CALLED ME A HOOKER AND A CHEAP ONE AT THAT!!…. Ok then can I ask you one thing?…. WHAT?…. _

_If you hate him so much then why is it that when you were kissing Alex you were thinking about him? _


	12. Three Weeks Later

A/N takes places three weeks later.

Three weeks. Three weeks have passed and not once in those three weeks have George and Izzie spoken. Both of them couldn't stand even looking at each other. But not because they were angry at each other, actually they were angry at themselves. They were angry at themselves because no matter how much they tried to hate each other, they couldn't. They couldn't stop thinking about each other or looking at each other. Every time they went out on a date with their boyfriend and girlfriend they were thinking about each other. Every time they kissed their boyfriend and girlfriend they were pretending they were kissing each other. They were slowly going insane with amount of time they thought about each other. Plus there were the dreams too. Every single night they dreamed about each other. About their nights together and about what it would be like if they got together.

And what was driving each other more insane was the distance between them. Izzie almost couldn't handle it, she knew he treated her badly but all she wanted to do was talk to him, hug him, smell him, and kiss him. She wanted him more then ever and she was about to snap over it. She was really close to pulling him into the nearest on call room /closet/ exam room and rip his clothes off and have her way with him. But then she was reminded of what he said to her _Twenty dollars? You really think I would spend that much on you!? _It played over and over in her head thousands of times over the past three weeks.

And George. George couldn't help but feel like a complete moron. Why the hell had he said that to her? What in the world was he thinking? These questions plagued his thoughts daily. Every time he got anytime by himself he found himself locked up in a dark on call room or closet just trying to hold himself together. Some days when he had to work with her on a patient or in the pit he found himself in a closet or on call room tearing up over the fact she wont even look at him. He didn't even care if tearing up wasn't manly, the idea of him hurting her so badly that she can't even look at him broke his heart. _George you can go and fuck off because I want nothing to do with you ever again!! _Her words echoed in his head. He couldn't handle her being mad at him, he wanted this fight to blow over so they could at least talk again.

"Then she just sits there staring at me like I'm some crazy woman!" Callie laughed. George hadn't been paying attention to a word Callie had been saying because Alex and Izzie were talking to each other very closely right behind her. He kept whispering things into her ear and she giggled a little after. _Do they have to do that here? This is a hospital not a bar! Actually it's better that it's a hospital, _A few days ago Callie and him walked into Joe's only to find Alex and Izzie making out in a corner of the bar._ At least them talking doesn't make me want to kill myself… it just makes me want to scratch out my eyes and rip off my ears. _Alex said goodbye to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek _Yeah rub it in even more._ Izzie turned around and almost made eye contact with George but he switched his gaze onto Callie as soon as she turned around.

George faked a laugh at whatever Callie had just said "Yeah that is pretty funny." he acted like he knew what he was saying. Izzie walked past in a huff accidentally bumping into his shoulder.

"Watch it!" Izzie barked at him. _Why am I yelling at him? It was my fault._

"I was just standing here! You hit me!" George yelled after her.

"Whatever! Just watch where you're standing next time!" she yelled back and stormed off.

Callie stood there shocked not really understanding what the hell just happened "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." George snapped then stormed off in the other direction. _Why are we still fighting? Why do I keep yelling at her? I don't want to yell at her, I want to hold her and tell her that I love her. I feel like my mouth isn't even attached to brain. _George found the nearest closet and went in and slammed the door shut. He paced around for a minute then started pounding on the shelves and knocking stuff off them. He ripped the whole closet apart letting off steam.

"God fucking damn it!" he yelled as he knocked off some towels off a shelf. When he was done things were hanging off shelves and some stuff was on the floor. He finally collapsed on the floor and buried his face into his hands. He was crying. He was trying to hold it in but he couldn't, he couldn't handle it anymore. He missed her to damn much. _I don't just miss her. I love her. I'M IN LOVE WITH IZZIE STEVENS!!! There I finally admitted it to myself! What does it change though? She still hates me and is still with Alex and I'm still with Callie and she really likes me and I don't want to hurt her. Man I hate my life so much sometimes!!_

Izzie found an empty on call room and fell onto the bed and started to cry her eyes out. _I can't do this anymore! I can't have him still mad at me but I can't seem to say anything nice to him either!….. Because he was an ass to you….. Please just this once can you not put your opinion in this? Can you just let me cry?….. Yeah, yeah I can do that….. Thank you._

Izzie cried and cried. She hadn't let herself cry sense their fight. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over him ever again, but she couldn't help it now. She wanted to be back in his arms like they were that morning. She wanted to get lost in his green eyes and never be found. She wanted to tell him that she loves him and she wanted to hear him tell her he loves her too. She just wanted him. And it hurt every time she remembered she couldn't have him, Callie had him, and Alex had her and it hurt so much!!

When Izzie finally walked out of the on call room she wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into someone. She hit them some hard the person went flying to the ground.

"Fuck!!" George shouted after his head smacked the ground. Izzie looked down at him in horror.

"I am so sorry George. Are you ok?" Izzie asked as she helped him up forgetting that she is suppose to still be mad at him.

"Yeah I'm good. It's fine it was my fault." George said obviously also forgetting to hate her. He flashed a smile Izzie couldn't help but blush a little.

"We really should stop hitting each other ." Izzie joked a little. George rubbed the back of his head where his head hit the floor. _Wow he is gorgeous! His hair is all ruffled and his smile is all shy and it all is just amazing!!….. Izzie remember why you were just crying!_

Suddenly it hit Izzie like a ton of bricks. He was still mad at her. She was suppose to still be mad at him.

"Yeah one of us is going to end up in a coma or something if we don't stop." he joked back. _What was I just thinking about again? _George asked himself _Izzie hating me. _George's smile faded_ Oh yeah that's right. _

"Well just watch where your going next time." Izzie snapped at him.

"Right back at you." he snapped back and thy parted ways but before they got to far they heard,

"Stevens! O'Malley! Get your butts over here right this second!" Bailey's voice boomed. They scurried over to her quickly.

"What the hell is going on between you two?' she snapped at both of them. They just stared at her to afraid to say something. "Fine your not going to answer then I'm going to make your day a living hell starting with you two going and getting clean surgery towels from the closest in the basement.

"Why can't we get some from the supply closest up here?" George asked quietly.

"Because the supply closet up here was trashed so we need new supplies. Now GO!" She pointed her figure toward the elevator.

"Your not the boss of us anymo…." Bailey glared at Izzie so darkly that they ran as fast as they could to get to the elevator.

George and Izzie made their way through the basement to the closet not speaking one word to each other. They finally found it after a few minutes of looking.

"Damn it's cold down here." George complained as he opened the door.

"Whatever stop complaining and get the towels so we can go." Izzie snapped. George rolled his eyes and let Izzie hold the door as he tried to get the towels from the top shelf. After trying and failing a few times he was getting pissed.

"Can you help? You're a little taller." Izzie rolled her eyes and walked into the closet and let the door slam behind her.

"Here." she got up on one of the shelves and grabbed a few. "Now lets get out of here I'm cold."

"Sounds good." George reached for the door handle and turned the knob.

"Great!" He shouted.

"What?" Izzie asked as she blew into her hands to keep them warm.

"It's locked."

They both looked at each other and thought,

_Now what?_


	13. Closet Confessions Part 1

"SOMEBODY!!! HELP!!!" George had been pounding on the for fifteen minutes trying to get someone, anyone to hear them. Izzie had got sick of screaming at the top of her lungs for help so now she was sitting on the ground with her back against a shelf trying to stay warm.

"Why is it so cold down here?" Izzie shivered. All she had on was her scrubs so she tried to cover her arms up with towels but it wasn't helping.

George stopped pounding on the door and took a sit next to Izzie on the ground. "Heat rises," he pointed up "and it is a basement with cement floors it kind of has the meat locker feel about it." George to a beat "And if you think about it they do store dead bodies down here so it kind of is a meat locker." he joked.

Izzie giggles a little "I hope they aren't copping up the bodies and serving them to us in the cafeteria." she joked back.

"Human flesh the other _other_ white meat." George said making Izzie laugh a little more. But she stopped and shivered a little more. "Here." George reached up and grabbed some more towels and draped them on Izzie's arms. He took one and wrapped it around her get extremely close to her. Izzie couldn't help but close her eyes at the feel of his touch. _We should have been locked up in a closet together weeks ago…..nothing can happen here Izzie, you are dating Alex and he is dating Callie…..I was just saying he feels good…..yeah but you were thinking about something completely different…..whatever. _

"So you and Alex?" George asked out of the blue. Izzie's eyes snapped open.

She had to take a double take at the question "So you and Callie?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry it's none of my business I shouldn't have asked." it got really quiet and awkward, nether of them knew what to say to each other. _Say something witty George. _George opened his mouth to say something then closed it again _Who am I kidding? I can't be witty. I can be awkward and uncomfortable but not witty. Witty people are cool and collected and that really isn't me, I mean right now my palms are sweaty and gross and I'm probably turning blue from the cold. I don't understand why I'm having so many problems talking to Izzie, a month ago I could have told her everything and I did! I told her everything! we knew everything about each other and now I have no idea what her life has been like for the past three weeks. I should just tell her and get it over with, tell her I've missed her and that I'm in love with her and that every time I'm on a date with Callie I'm thinking about her. I should just tell her, but I'm to afraid to._

"Everything between me and Alex is fine. He's great. He loves me and really cares about me…" Izzie trails off not finishing what she was going to say.

"But?" George asks, he doesn't know if there was a "but" at the end of that sentence but it felt like there was going to be.

"But…he wants something from me that I can't give him." Izzie said not looking at him.

"Sex." George assumed. Izzie turned and looked at him and playfully smacked his arm.

"No not sex." George gave her a small smile.

"Then what?" he asked

"Me." Izzie said turning away from him again "He tells me how great I am and how much he loves me but I can't say anything back."

"Why not?"

Izzie just shook her head, she couldn't tell him the truth if she did it would change everything between them. _Stuff between us is crappy as it is though so why can't I just tell him?…. Callie…..he doesn't really want her you know that, I know that, he even knows that….. You don't know that. You've seen them together, they seem happy….. No she seems happy he seems bored or sad or something, something that is not happy…..Izzie don't tell him…. I have to….no you don't, you can stay quiet and keep trying to just be friends with him…._

"I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!!" Izzie shouted out loud. George was taken back by this he didn't expect her to yell at him. It took Izzie a second to realize she just shouted that out loud, she suddenly stood up and started pacing. George stayed on the ground and just watched her go back and forth.

"I have to tell you something." Izzie said in a panicked voice.

"Ok." George said calmly

"And what I have to say I don't know if you want to hear but I have to say it because I think it has been slowly killing me for the past three weeks. So you are just going to have to listen." She said franticly. George just nodded " For the past three weeks I have been lying to myself and to you. I have been over this and over this in my mind and I have been fighting it but it's to strong and I can't fight anymore. You following?" she asked.

George shook his head "No not really but keep going."

"Sense we had sex…the first time I have been thinking about you and me and us and what we mean to each other. And I tried to convince myself that we had sex because we were drunk and we didn't know any better and it was working for like a day or so but then that one night happened and everything changed. At least I think it changed I don't know about you but it changed for me. That night was amazing and really _really_ hot, it was hands down the best night of my life. Then I woke up the next morning happy, I was in your arms and I was happy. I wanted to stay like that forever but then the little voice inside my mind said that maybe you didn't feel the same way about us waking up together….."

George cut her off "The little voice inside your head?" he asked, he looked at her like she was crazy.

Izzie stopped pacing and looked down angry at him "Yes the little voice inside my head! I have a little voice inside my head! Haha Izzie's crazy that's really funny! Can I please continue baring my soul to you or are you going to ask more questions?" George shook his head no

"Thank you!" Izzie began pacing again "Ok where was I…. oh right I was afraid that you didn't think waking up with me was a happy thing so I asked and you said everything you said and I freaked. I got moody and sat in the car all day but in that time I realized that I shouldn't be hiding my feeling from you I should be open with them so I was going to tell you how I felt later that day but then you came and we fought and that's when all hell broke loose. So now I'm here three weeks later telling you how I feel in a cold closet in the basement of the hospital, hoping you wont laugh in my face." Izzie took a deep breath in and finally said, "George I'm in love with you!" Izzie shouted. George couldn't believe what she was saying _Did she just say in love?? Is she in love with me?? What do I do??_

"I'm in love with you. And I know you are with Callie and I'm with Alex but I can't do it anymore I can't keep lying, Alex isn't you and I hate that you're with Callie. I hate it! I want to be the one who you are kissing and holding hands with and all that other stuff. I want that! But she has that and I can't help but keep thinking whenever I see you guys together the I can take her. I can beat her down if I try hard enough. So I'm in love with you George and I hope you are in love with me too." Izzie stopped pacing and looked down at him. George looked like he had had the wind knocked out of him _She's in love with me. She loves me. She wants to know if I love her too._

"Say something." Izzie said after a minute of waiting for an answer _Oh god he doesn't love me too, I just made a complete fool of myself. _

George finally stood up and paced a few seconds then stopped and looked at her.

"I…" suddenly the door swung open and Bailey was standing there.

"What the hell is taking you two so long?" Bailey demanded to know.

"I…" George stuttered.

"Upstairs now!" Bailey said.

They both stood still, they kept looking at each other.

George tried again "I…."

"Now!"

George was the first one to leave. Izzie was standing there still holding her breath.

"OUT!" Bailey shouted. Izzie snapped out of it and started to follow George out of the basement. Her head was swimming with thought but Izzie couldn't help but keep wondering,

_He said "I", I what? _


	14. Closet Confessions Part 2

"George wait up!" Izzie called after him. George was walking extremely fast away from her. _Great I made him run away from me…..well what did you expect that you would tell him that you loved him and you guys would have sex right there in the closet in the basement?….. Kind of, yeah…..Izzie he has told you that he just wants to be your friend….. I can't believe that he just wants to be friends, the way he has been looking at me lately I can just feel it. He wants me too….Then why is he running away from you?…._

Izzie didn't even notice where she was going, she had just started walking and now she was completely lost. _Where am I? I don't think I been to this part of the hospital before. _All of a sudden a hand came out of no where and pulled her into a linen closet. _Great another closet. _Then she noticed that George was the one who pulled her into the closet.

"George?" Izzie couldn't read the expression on his face, it was something she hadn't ever seen from him before "Are you ok?" he took a step toward her. He put his hand on her cheek stroking it gently _Just tell her O'Malley you know you want to. She was open with you so be open with her. Tell her you love her!! _

"I…I" he tried and tried to tell her but something was getting in the way and he had no idea what it was. _Callie….Alex….we both are in relationships we shouldn't be doing what I intended to do when I pulled her in here……But I love her! I love her more than Alex all he wants to do is get in her pants, I want more I want everything with her, but I don't know exactly how Alex feels so I cant assume anything. And than there was Callie who seems to really care about him. This would crush her. I don't want to hurt anyone. But if I tell Izzie that I don't love her that would hurt her, so I guess I have to ask myself who is more important Izzie or Callie? _

"George just tell me. Do you love me or not?" Izzie asked getting really scared of what he was about to say.

"I….I don't know." George answered truthfully. He truly didn't know who to choose but when he thought about how he said what he just said it made it sound like he didn't know if he loved her. "Actually I do know. But it's complicated. You have Alex I have Callie. They both care about us and I can't be the cause of so much pain."

Izzie cut him off "But do you love me?" she asked again this time almost in tears. George couldn't handle seeing her like this he had to say it, he had to just take a leap of faith, and hopefully Izzie will be there to catch him.

"Yes." he finally admitted. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You and me, that's what I want now and what I want for always. I want to wake up with you every morning I want to be as happy as I was when you were in my arms that morning everyday of the week for the rest of our lives. You're it Izzie, you're it, you're the one."

_This is it this is the definition of a perfect moment…. I would have to say I agree it is pretty perfect…he loves me, I can't believe it…yeah either can I._

George was breathing heavily, he couldn't believe he just said all of that, it was like a weight being lifted off his chest he could breath again. He was happy for the first time in three weeks he was actually happy. He took another step toward her, their faces were inches apart. "I love you Izzie Stevens" he whispered to her.

Izzie smiled "I love you too George O'Malley." she whispered back. After what seemed like an eternity their lips finally met. Nether of them could believe this was happening it was like everything fell right into the right place and it seemed like the dark closet they were standing in was full of light, like fireworks were going off all over the place. George moved his hand to Izzie's neck and gentle held on. Izzie's hands found his back and traced small circles with her finger tips.

When they broke the kiss George dropped his hand from her neck and took both of her hand in his. Izzie didn't open her eyes after the kiss she just smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"Wow." is all that Izzie could mange to say.

"This is it right? Us? I mean what are we to you?" George asked Izzie. Izzie opened her eyes and took her hand out of his hand and put it on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

She looked at him for a second longer then whispered "We are a we." he opened his eyes at this and gave her a small smile. He leaned in and kissed her again but just as they were making it more of a passionate kiss they heard _BEEP-BEEP _coming from George's beeper. He sighed in frustration and looked down to see who it was. _Callie._

_"_Who is it?" Izzie asked.

George laughed a little and looked up at her "No one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah everyone I need to talk to is in this closet." he kissed her again but was interrupted by his pager again then Izzie's started going off too. _Alex. _They both looked at each other and kissed each other one last time.

"We should go.'" Izzie whispered. "I've got a guy I have to go break up with and you got a girl who needs to be broken up with."

"Really? I was thinking of keeping both of you. Switching off days." George joked. Izzie playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Come on." she dragged him out of the closet.

"If it will help I will give you the extra day. I mean if that will make you feel more special." George joked again.

"Oh you're funny, just a whole big barrel of laughs today." Izzie said sarcastically. "So I will see you at home?" she asked.

"Yeah." he gave her another quick kiss.

"And just an FYI you have got a _really_ good chance of getting lucky tonight." Izzie said as she started to back away from him.

George smiled "I'm sorry I only take booty calls. You are just going to have to call if you want to get some." he joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Izzie turned and walked away. George laughed a little than turned and walked in the other direction. They both were in a hurry after all,

They both have people that they need to break up with.

A/N This is NOT the end!! Please comment.


	15. The Breakups

A/N Sorry it's so short but I felt like the break ups should all be in one chapter. The next will be longer and chalk full of Gizzie fluffiness.

"There you are!" Callie looked ecstatic when George turned the corner.

"Yeah here I am." George said in a monotone voice knowing that he was about to wipe the excitement right out of her voice.

"What's with the glum face?" she asked noticing that he wasn't exactly cheery today. The truth of it was he actually could do a thousand cartwheels all over the hospital, he didn't think he had ever been this happy ever. Izzie loved him. HIM! He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Izzie Stevens was in love with him, George O'Malley.

But even through all his happiness he really didn't want to crush Callie but he knew he had to. But man it was really going to suck.

"Listen Callie I need to talk to you about something." George ignored her question, he figured it was time just to rip off the band-aid and get it over with. _Remember after you do this you can go home with Izzie and just hold her all night. So just get this over with. _George took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I don't think this is working, and I think we should break up." he whispered. If looks could kill then George would have thousands of knifes in him and a bullet through his head.

"You WHAT?!" Callie's voice got really loud. Peoples heads were turning and staring at them.

George lowered his voice even more "I think we should break up."

"Why!?" she yelled.

"I'm not being fair to you, I'm in love with some one else." suddenly a hand came out of no where and smacked George right across the face. _Am I some kind of target for people and their hands? Why am I always getting smacked? _George lifted a hand to his cheek where she had hit him, he was sure their was a red mark on his face that was never going to go away. "Callie I'm so sorry, but I can't keep lying to you and to myself. Please try and understand." George pleaded with her.

"Go to hell!" she screamed at him then stormed off. _Yeah that went well. I wonder how Izzie's doing with Alex?_

Izzie didn't even know how to begin explaining to Alex why she wanted to break up. She had no problem telling him that she wanted to break up but when he demanded why her mind completely froze. _I can't tell him I'm in love with someone else, he would be crushed…..but not telling him and him seeing you with George around the hospital will hurt him more._

"I…I have feelings for someone else." Izzie stuttered.

Alex's eyes were so broken he even looked like he was about to cry "Who?" he asked.

"George." she said looking down at her feet.

"O'Malley!" Alex sounded surprised. "You are breaking up with me for O'Malley?"

Izzie nodded. "I love him. I'm _in_ love with him."

"With him? Seriously?" Alex couldn't wrap him mind around the fact he was being dumped for George.

"Yes seriously." Izzie was now getting annoyed. He was acting like it was the craziest idea in the whole world that she might actually love George. "Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked.

"Because his George and you…." he made a gesture toward her body "you are _you. _Girls like you don't go for guys like him." Alex laughed.

"Wow I forgot how much of a jackass you really can be." Izzie left Alex standing in the locker room looking like and idiot. Izzie was furious with him she could barely handle it, and she just had to ask herself,

_How can someone be that much of and ass and not even realize how much of an ass he really is?_


	16. A Not So Bad Traffic Jam

George had been stuck in traffic for the past half hour and he was completely bored out of his mind so imagine his excitement when his cell phone went off and he finally had someone to talk to other than himself.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey it's me." Izzie's voice came on the line.

"Me who?" George joked, he knew Izzie's voice anywhere plus after a year of knowing her he knew to expect a "Hey it's me" every time she called him.

"Well it's good to see your sense of humor is still going strong. I thought you wouldn't be able to joke I figured after you broke up with Callie she would steal your soul so you wouldn't even be able to smile ever again." Izzie explained sarcastically.

"No I sold me soul years ago for a box of smokes and a lighter." he joked.

"Really, interesting."

"Yeah it was only after I did that that I realized I hate smoking." George explained.

Izzie giggled "Are you going to be home soon?"

George looked around at the unmoving traffic, "I don't know, traffic is going nowhere. Right before you called I was contemplating ripping out of my hair then slamming my head against the stirring wheel until the air bag came out and suffocated me to death."

"Well it's a good thing that I called when I did." Izzie laughed.

"Yup, so why are you calling?" George asked.

"Can't a girl call her roommate/best friend/ guy she doesn't know if she should call her boyfriend because they haven't had that conversation yet?"

"No you don't need a reason to call it's just you usually have a reason because you don't like to use the phone that much."

"That's not true I love using the phone," Izzie paused "but I do have a reason for calling."

"Ha I knew it. Why are you calling Izzie?" George asked again.

"Well I read on a bathroom stall today that you only take booty calls and I'm just checking if it's true." Izzie joked.

"Depends on what the bathroom stall said exactly." George said.

"It had your name and number and it said call for some good clean bondage fun."

"Yeah that's me." George joked.

"Hence the call," Izzie joked and then got in her very serious tone "Seriously when do you think you are going to be home?"

"Ummm…" George checked his watch "A half hour maybe a little more."

"Damn it." Izzie huffed.

"Yeah well if I could I would part the traffic like the Red Sea and would be home in like five minutes but God unfortunately didn't give me that power today."

"Ok well I will wait up for you." Izzie yawned.

"No you should sleep you have a hard day." George said.

Izzie yawned again "No I want to stay up."

"No, go sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning, it's fine." George pleaded with her.

"Fine I'll go to sleep but you owe me so much tomorrow night." Izzie said.

" I promise tomorrow night we can do what ever you want, just go and sleep."

"You don't know what you just agreed to. Ok goodnight." Izzie said.

George laughed "Goodnight," he paused for a second "Hey Izzie?"

"Yeah?" Izzie said.

"You can call me your boyfriend." George said.

"Seriously?" George could tell she was smiling into the phone.

"Seriously." George answered.

"I love you." Izzie said.

"I love you too." George smiled. "Goodnight" he said again and waited for the other line to go dead before he hit END on his phone. Suddenly the traffic jam didn't seem so bad.

George finally got home an hour later and he had never been so tired before in his life ever, It took every once of his strength he had in him to actually make it up the stairs. It took him almost five minutes to get to his door.

He opened his door and just sank into his bed. It took him a minute or so to realize that someone else was in the room. He rolled over to his side to find a sleeping Izzie right next to him. _I don't know how I got so damn lucky to have someone like her. I can't believe she actually loves me too. I can't believe that I, George O'Malley, geek of the universe, am dating Izzie Stevens, the most beautiful supermodel of the universe. Of course I don't see her as a supermodel to me she will always be just Izzie, my Izzie. God I love saying that!_

George tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Izzie moved a little but stayed asleep. George placed a kiss on her forehead than scooted down under the covers and fell asleep and dreamed dreams full of Izzie.

Izzie's eyes fluttered opened around three in morning when she felt her pillow start moving. She looked down at what she was laying on and realized that she had positioned herself on top of George. She looked up at his sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. _He is just too cute when he is asleep and his hair is all ruffled and he has that really serious face on. I love him so much….. I've noticed. And I agree he is down right adorable right not….he is down right adorable all the time, when his asleep, when he is awake, when he is dressed casual, when he is in his scrubs, his is always adorable._

Izzie smiled a little more then laid her head back down on his chest. She couldn't get over how much she loved the way he smelled, he smelled like something familiar like something that she knew very well. He smelled like George and she liked that. She drifted back off to sleep to the smell of George and to a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time,

_She was happy_


	17. Until We Really Mean It

_BEEP! BEEP! _

George reached over and grabbed his alarm and through it on the floor when it went off at 7a.m. He had never been so comfortable in his life and he didn't know why. It was the same bed he slept on every night but for some reason today it was…better. _I know why it's better….Izzie. The reason it has never been this comfortable is because I have never had Izzie laying on top of me sleeping._

George shook his head a little and opened his eyes to see a big clump of blonde hair laying on his chest. _A guy could get use to this. _He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Izzie felt George's body shift under her, she lifted her head to see George smiling down at her.

"Good morning." she whispered sleepily, smiling back at him.

"Good morning." he whispered back and leaned his head down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Great, you?"

"The best night sleep I have had in a long time." George answered.

"That's good." Izzie laid her head back down on his chest. "God I want to lay here all day."

George closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his pillow "So do I." he paused "But we have to get up, we have jobs and responsibilities." George moaned.

"Can't we just have a break today?" Izzie asked.

"From what? Work?" George asked not really even paying attention.

"No from life. Can we have a break from life?" Izzie asked drifting back off to sleep.

"I don't think so." George answered. They laid there for about ten minutes then George finally started to try and sit up. "Ok I'm getting up."

"Five more minutes." Izzie pleaded as she snuggled further into his chest.

"No if I lay back down I wont get up and I can't do that because we have work." George rolled them over so now George was on top of Izzie.

"I hate work." Izzie grumbled.

"So do I." George gave her another peck on the lips then got up and walked over to his dresser to pick out some clothes.

Izzie sighed "Ok I'm going to get up." George looked over at Izzie who was not moving "Am I moving yet?" Izzie asked.

"No…" George walked over to her and put his hands out for her to take. "But you are going to." Izzie reached up and grabbed his hands.

George lifted her up "Fine. I'll get up." Izzie finally stood on her two feet "But tomorrow we are sleeping in."

"Sounds good." George smiled at her.

Izzie was about to walk away to go and get dressed when George grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?" Izzie asked right before George leaned in and gave her a very deep kiss. Izzie's arms found their way around his neck and pulled him closer to her. George's hands were wrapped around her waist. They stood there for about two minutes then broke away.

"What was that for?" Izzie asked.

"Just for you being you." George smiled.

"Well I am pretty fantastic like that but still that was a pretty amazing kiss. What was it for really?" Izzie was use to there being a reason for I guy to kiss her like that. Alex did it to prove a point and to get people to stop asking him why he didn't kiss her on their first date. And Hank had did it to get her to stop talking so they wouldn't get into another argument. She wasn't use to being kissed like that when there was no other reason then her just being her.

"I'm serious it was for you just being you. Do I need any other reason?" George asked.

"No I guess not. I'm just not use to it that's all." Izzie gave him another peck on the lips then broke away from his grasp and headed to her room to change.

"Hey Izzie?" George called after changing into some clean clothes.

"Yeah!" Izzie called from her room.

George came barging into her room without knocking and almost scared the daylights out of a half naked still changing Izzie.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" George turned around as soon as he realized she was half naked.

"It's fine, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Izzie said trying to recompose herself.

"True but I haven't seen it as your boyfriend yet so it's different." George explained "I just wanted to know what should we say to Meredith and Cristina and everybody else at work? Do we tell them that we are dating or do we keep quiet?" George asked.

Izzie finished getting changed "I don't see why we should keep it a secret I mean we are going to want to spend the night together a lot I'm sure Meredith would catch on sooner or later." Izzie said as she walked over to George and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm done." George turned around and smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry." George apologized again.

"It's fine. Your going to see tonight anyway." Izzie gave him a sly little smile.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." George said.

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?" Izzie asked kind of freaked out by his tone.

"I don't think we should have sex tonight." George said flatly.

Izzie had to take a second to realize what he just said "What? Why?"

"Because we haven't even been on a date yet…."

Izzie cut him off "What does that matter? We have already done it it's not like it's new to us."

"But it is new." George said.

"How?"

"Because the first time we did it we were drunk, the second time it was rushed and at the time all we wanted was one more night together. This…this is going to be different. This is going to be the beginning of a relationship. I want our first time together as a couple to be special. I know that sounds cheesy but when we do it again I want it to be at a moment in time when we both are _really_ ready and not just physically ready, but emotionally ready too. I want to start from the beginning with us. I want to go on the awkward first date and second date and third date and I want to be able to kiss you goodnight at your door at the end of every date. I want that" George paused for a second. "So I don't think we should do it again until our hearts catch up to hormones. Until we both so desperately need each other that it hurts." George paused again and bit his bottom lip for a second "Until you get the chance to realize just how much I truly love you." Izzie didn't think it was possible to love him anymore but she was wrong because in that moment she loved him even more. "Is that ok? Or does that freak you out?" George asked.

Izzie smiled a little then leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "Yeah, yeah that's ok." she whispered.

"So Izzie Stevens," George took both of her hands in his "Will you go on a date with me?"

Izzie smiled and looked down at her feet than back up at him "I… will have to think about it." she joked than walked out of the room.

George smiled than walked out after her "Could I sway your decision with a twenty?"

"It couldn't hurt."


	18. The Jedi Master of Dating

A/N I do not own the song "True" by Ryan Cabrera.

"So this date," Izzie said as George was getting into his scrubs in the locker room. "when is it going to happen? Where is it going to be?" Izzie asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of a surprise?" George asked as he pulled up his scrub pants. Of course Izzie had heard of a surprise but she had a problem with surprises on the first date. First dates were nerve wracking as it was, to add a layer of surprise kind of scared her and excited her all at the same time.

"I've heard of them but I don't like them." Izzie complained.

George looked at her and smiled " Wow you must have had some sad birthdays as a child." he joked as he pulled off his t-shirt and through it in his locker. Izzie couldn't help but let her eyes wonder onto his body. _He must have been working out while they weren't speaking because all I have to say is WOW!….be careful Izzie remember you can look but you can't touch until you guys are ready to take that step…..until he is ready. I'm ready I am all ready. But it's what he wants and after he gave that speech how could I not agree to that. _

"About this whole no sex thing." Izzie whispered " How long do think we will be doing that?" she asked.

"I don't know…for a while." George said not really paying attention, he was searching for his scrub shirt in his locker, he didn't even notice the way that Izzie was looking at his body.

"It's just I want you to know.. I'm ready. I am all ready to go whenever you are." Izzie said trying to focus on his face and trying to ignore that he was still shirtless.

George turned and looked at her "Izzie I have rushed almost every relationship I have ever been in. And all of those relationships ended badly, I don't want us to end badly, I don't want us to end at all. So please trust me when I tell you it's better if we take this slow."

"Like snail speed?" Izzie asked.

"Maybe not that slow. But slow." George said as he found his shirt and trough it on.

"Ok will do this slow" Izzie sighed "But what about this date? Will I at least know when we are on a date or do you only get to know that?"

"You will know. And you are in for a good time I got to say." George said.

"Oh yeah? You think you are that great on a date?" George nodded "Well aren't you full of yourself."

"Izzie you have know idea how good of a dater I am. I am like a Jedi master when it come to dating." George boasted.

"Wow nice Star Wars reference, you are cool." Izzie joked.

"Hey you are the one who wanted me. Remember that." George said.

Izzie smiled at him "I just wanted you for sex. Now that I don't get that I'm thinking about dropping you and finding someone who puts out." she joked as she started to walk out of the locker room.

"I feel so used." George pretended to sound hurt and followed her out.

_Ten hours later_

_Ring Ring_

Izzie was in the stair way on her way up to the locker room to change and go home when her phone started to go off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you?" George asked on the other line.

"I'm walking upstairs to the locker room, you?" she asked.

George ignored her question "Walk up to the top floor." he sounded serious.

"What? Why?" Izzie asked as she stopped walking.

"Just do it I will explain when you get up there." he said.

Izzie started climbing up the stairs to the top floor. "Ok mister cryptic, I'm here."

"Ok so he is how it is, turn to your right." Izzie did so "now you see two door one that leads into the hospital where you can go to get your stuff and go home and a door to your left that leads to something that may or may not surprise you." Izzie started to catch on she knew that he wanted her to walk into the door on the left but she had no idea why.

""I think I might choose the door to the left." Izzie smiled into the phone.

"That's a good choice."

Izzie opened the door only to find a hallway with another small staircase and George standing at the top.

"Hey you." Izzie said as she climbed the stairs.

"Hey" He smiled down at her. When she reached the top she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips _I haven't seen him all day and it's been driving absolutely bonkers. _"So I have a surprise for you. he pulled out a blindfold.

Izzie looked surprised at him "That's not kinky at all." She said sarcastically.

"Just put it on." George handed it to her. Izzie rapped it around her head.

"Can you tie it?" she asked.

"Yeah" George turned her around and tied it slowly and made sure it didn't tie it to tight. "Ok here we go."

"You aren't going to try and kill me are you?" Izzie asked.

"Dang someone told you my master plan." George joked as he lead her through the door behind them.

Izzie felt a small breeze on her as George lead her wherever they were going. After a minute or two he finally stopped them.

"You ready?" George asked.

"I'm sitting on the edge of my seat in anticipation." Izzie joked.

Ok, here it is." George took the blind fold off her head and Izzie couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her on the roof of the hospital was a table setup with candles on it a plates. Leading up to it was a walkway of rose pedals and candles. Not to mention the most amazing view of Seattle that she had ever seen before.

"Oh my god!" Izzie gasped.

"Do you like it?" George asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You did all this?"

"Yeah. I told you I was good at dating." George said. Izzie turned around in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much." Izzie whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too." he gave her another peck on the lips then grabbed one of her hands and lead her to the table.

"Did you actually cook?" Izzie asked.

"Yes I did and I will have you know I don't cook just for anyone so you better enjoy it." he explained. He pulled out her chair than went around to anther table and grabbed two plates of pasta

"I'm sure I will." Izzie said as he placed food in front of her. She took her fork and took a bite of pasta. "Wow! That is amazing. How did I not know that you can cook." Izzie said as she shoveled more into her mouth.

"You never asked." George laughed watching her eat extremely fast. After they ate George stood up and walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

Izzie looked around "There is no music." Izzie said.

George reached into his jeans pocket and pushed play on a remote in his hand. Suddenly "True" by Ryan Cabrera started to play on the stereo on the table next to them.

Izzie stood up and put her hand on George's shoulder and put the other in his hand. George wrapped in arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

_I won't talk, I won't breathe  
I won't move 'til you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Izzie leaned her head next to George's. George turned his head toward hers and closed his eyes just drinking in the whole moment.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside, in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you, mmmm _

Izzie didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she already did but she was so wrong. He had to be the sweetest, kindest person in the whole world.

_I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

George couldn't believe he was this lucky to have someone like her in his life. She made him feel great and free. He knew now that no matter what happened in the future this is what he wanted. He wanted Izzie forever.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true _

Izzie pulled her head away from his a little and leaned her lips up and kissed him. It wasn't the most passionate kiss, it wasn't the hottest kiss, it was simple and soft., it was perfect.

_So I will not hide, it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true _

When they broke the kiss George leaned his head on her forehead and smiled. Both of them still keeping their eyes close afraid that if they opened them they would realize that it was just a dream.

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move _

"Izzie?" George whispered.

_I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

"Yeah?" Izzie whispered back.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true _

"You know how you asked me if we could take a break from life?" George asked.

_So I will not hide, it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
_

"Yeah? What about it?" Izzie asked.

_I know when I go _  
_I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true... _

"I just want you to know I would never want to that." George said.

Izzie looked at him confused "Why?"

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true _

"Because if I took a break from life I wouldn't be here with you." George said. Izzie smiled and kissed him again. Then leaned her head back against his and they just stayed like that, not moving just standing there….

_So I will not hide, it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true _

Holding each other.


	19. Waiting Is So Overrated

"So what is that one?" Izzie asked pointing up at the stars. Both George and Izzie had decided to do some star gazing before they went home but it just ended up being Izzie asking George a ton of questions that he didn't know.

"I'm not sure." George answered.

"And I thought you were smart." Izzie joked.

George laughed "Smarter than you." Izzie smacked his chest playfully. "Why am I the one who always gets hit?"

"Because you're a meany." Izzie cuddled even closer to him.

"I'm a meany with a heart of gold." George said.

"That's what you think." Izzie joked. Izzie picked her head up of his chest and gave him a small smile.

George smiled back at her "You know your pretty great."

"I know." Izzie boasted.

"I love you so much you know that?" George asked. _She may say she knows but she has no idea. I love her more than anything in this whole world which is saying something I gotta say._

Izzie smiled a little more"I know that too." George leaned his head down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. It was meant to be a short sweet kiss but than Izzie's hand came up and held onto his cheek. Izzie climbed further up George so they were at the same level. Their kisses started to become more heated, George's arms wrapped around Izzie's waist pulling her closer to him (if that was possible). George rolled them over so he was on top of her. He slowly started to kiss his way down to her neck.

"George." Izzie moaned. As if something snapped in George, he stopped kissing her and through himself off her as fast as possible. "What? What's the matter?" Izzie asked sitting up out of breath.

"We…we said we wouldn't." George said trying to catch his breath. Izzie fell back against the blanket they had pulled down and moaned loudly in frustration. "I'm sorry." George apologized.

"It's fine." Izzie said as she sat back up. "It was my fault."

"No I shouldn't have kissed you first." George said.

"So we can't even kiss now?" Izzie asked.

"No we can but we can't kiss like that." George said pointing at where they were laying a few seconds before.

"But I want to kiss like that George. I want you." Izzie explained "I don't want to wait."

"Izzie.."

"Don't Izzie me," Izzie cut him off "George I want you…badly. And I know you want me. Why are we going slow? Why can't we just be together?" she asked.

"We are together." he said obviously not understanding.

"No I don't mean together like dating, I mean together like "together"." Izzie explained. "I want you to make love to me George."

"I can't" George closed his eyes.

"Yes you can." Izzie pointed at the bulge that was in George's pants "and you want to but for some reason you wont." Izzie sighed

"Izzie I want you too. I do. I just I want us to last." George said.

"And what makes you think having sex will make us not last?" Izzie asked.

"We would be going to fast we just started going out yesterday."

"So? We have already had sex. We aren't going to change, we are just going to burn more calories." Izzie said joking a little at the end.

"Izzie… please just give it some time." George pleaded.

Izzie looked at him for a second "Ok fine I'll wait. But…" Izzie crawled over to him "I just want you to know how much I really want you." Izzie kissed him deeply. Izzie's tongue thrusted its way into his mouth and attacked his tongue. When they broke apart it took George a while to form any kind of thought.

"I…I …that was ..wow." George stuttered.

"Yeah." Izzie said leaning her forehead against his. "But we are waiting right?" she asked seeing if she had changed his mind.

"Yeah waiting." George said trying to collect himself.

Izzie pushed him down on the blanket so she could lay back down on his chest.

"So what is that one?" Izzie said pointing up at another star. George closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Yeah waiting was a brilliant plan genius._

"Home sweet home." Izzie announced as she and George steeped into the house at two in the morning.

"Yeah home." George was still out of it after the last kiss Izzie gave him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine. I'm just going to go up to bed." George said as he head up stairs.

"You want any company?" Izzie called after him.

George turned around and gave her a small smile "If you want to." George said.

"I want to." she said and started climbing the stairs after him.

They headed into George's room and feel into bed. They both turned toward each other and stared at each other.

_I can't do this. I can't tell her I want to take it slow than jump her an hour later. But I can't help it I want her so badly. I want to kiss her right now and have some really hot sex. But I can't because we just have to wait._

"Goodnight." Izzie whispered.

"Night." George whispered back. Neither of them closed their eyes though. "I thought you were going to bed?"

"I thought you were too?" Izzie asked.

"I can't." George admitted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Same here." she whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about wanting to kiss you." he said.

"Same here." she whispered again.

"And I can't stop thinking about wanting to make love to you."

"Same here." she whispered again.

George sat up and got on top of Izzie. _Waiting be damned._ Their lips found each other in a second. Izzie's hands few under his shirt and roamed his torso. George broke away for a second and pulled his shirt over his head and through it so where on the floor. Izzie pulled him back down for another kiss. She rolled them over and she sat up on him and ripped off her shirt and leaned back down and attacked his neck.

"Izzie…" he moaned and rolled them over again. He started kissing his way down to her belly button "God I love you so much." he moaned against her stomach. He reached her jeans and unbuttoned them slowly and pulled them off one leg at a time.

"mmmm…" Izzie moaned her eye fluttered close as he kissed his way back up her. Their lips soon found each other again. This time George kissed her slowly, almost to slowly for her liking. She kept trying to speed up the kissing up he kept at the same rate.

"Why….why are we going so slow." Izzie managed to get out.

"Because I want to remember every second of this." George muttered and kissed her again. Izzie's hands found his jeans buttons and unbuttoned them and slipped them off taking his boxers with them.

"We are going too slow." Izzie said against his lips.

"No we aren't." George disagreed.

He slid his hands down and slid off her panties, grabbed a condom and positioned himself above her.

"God…please George." she moaned. He slid into her slowly, very _very_ slowly. He wanted to make sure that this lasted for a long time and he knew if he went in quickly than it would be over to fast. Once he was all the way in he slowly moved out and back in at a slow speed driving Izzie crazy.

"Faster." Izzie moaned.

"No." he replied.

"George please. God please go faster." she let her eyes flutter close. George felt himself cave in slowly wanting to go faster but also wanting to savor every moment. But after she begged one more time he knew he was a goner. He had to pick up speed. So he started to thrust faster and he went deeper. Izzie started to move her hips in the same rhythm and they both just got lost in each other. Izzie yelled his name as she came. George kept pumping into her faster and faster wanting to let go but not want to stop. Finally after four more thrusts he came.

They both were very sweaty and breathing heavily. George couldn't hold himself up anymore and just buried his face in Izzie's neck. His breath was hot on her skin but Izzie could barely feel anything she was still coming down from her high. She put one of her hands in his hair and used the other to rub his back.

"Are you…ok?" she asked.

George pulled his head up and looked down at her. He smiled at her "Better than ok." he said and he leaned down and kissed her again.

George slowly pulled out of her and fell back onto his side of the bed. Izzie climbed on top of him and gave his chest a few small kisses then she laid her head on it.

"See that was so much better than waiting." Izzie whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"What can I say when your right your right." George muttered then fell asleep.


	20. Learning The Awful Truth Part 1

Izzie woke up the next morning to something that smelled incredible. She slowly sat up and saw a whole spread of food across the bed.

"What the hell?" Izzie said out loud holding the sheet up against her. She turned to look at George and realized he wasn't in the bed. "George?" she called out.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and in walked George with a tray full of different drinks. "Hey your up." he smiled at her. He slowly set the tray down on the bed and than walked to his side and sat down.

"Yeah I'm up and you," Izzie looks down at the food "have _been_ up." she assumed.

"I got up about an hour ago and thought that it would be nice to have breakfast in bed." he explained.

"So you decided make me eat my weight in pancakes?" she lifted up the huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes that were in front of her.

"No I just didn't know what you would want so I made eggs, pancakes, waffles, toast, bagels, and doughnuts. I even have cereal." he said as he picked up two different boxes of cereal. "I also didn't know what you want to drink so I put all kinds of drinks on a tray and brought them up. So what would you like?" he asked.

"No one has ever done this for me. I… I don't know what to say." Izzie said smiling.

"You don't have to say anything except what you want to eat." George said reaching over and running the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Well in that case pancakes would be good." she said.

"Than pancakes it is. Chocolate chip? Blueberry? Plain? Banana?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip."

He handed her a fork "Here you go."

"Thank you" she smiled at him again than dug into her pancakes.

He smiled back at her "Your welcome" he whispered than grabbed a fork and eat some scrambled eggs.

_Four weeks later _

Four weeks flew by in a flash, George and Izzie were growing even closer if that was possible. They spent every night together and every waking moment together. They loved being around each other. Their friends didn't seem to mind them dating when they told them. Sure they were shocked at first but they got used to it. Alex wasn't to happy about the two of them dating in fact he hated it but George and Izzie just tried to ignore him which worked….most of the time.

"So tonight." Izzie said as she was waiting for George to get all of his stuff together to start work.

"A good night tonight is." George joked.

Izzie playfully hit him on the shoulder " I'm serious what are we doing? Are we going out? Are we staying in?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do." he said, George hated picking what they did because he felt that whatever he picked Izzie wanted to do the opposite which was true…some of the time.

"Why can't you ever choose?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Because I know you like to choose what we do."

"No I don't."

"Well than I just don't like to choose." he smiled at her.

Izzie laughed and rolled her eyes "Fine than I'm making you go to a chick flick."

"Ok." he said simply.

Izzie's eyes narrowed "You are ok with watching a chick flick?" she questioned.

"Who said anything about _watching _you just said _going_ to a chick flick." he said.

"Yes but when you go to a movie you are suppose to watch it."

"Oh I can think of a few things we can do during the movie, and trust me it's far from watching it." he joked and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You keep thinking that." she joked than looked down at her watch "You are taking too long, I'll see you later." Izzie said as she stared to leave.

"Ok see you later." he called after her. As she left Alex came in.

"Hey." George greeted him.

Alex ignored him.

"I said hey." George said again.

Alex still didn't say anything.

"What's up with you?" George asked as reached into his locker and grabbed his id card. Alex still didn't answer. "Alex?" George said again. "Are you not talking to me or something?"

Alex slammed his locker shut "O'Malley shut the fuck up." he said angrily.

George looked up in surprise "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." Alex said as he headed toward the door.

"No I don't why don't you stop and tell me?" George called after him slamming his locker shut.

Alex stopped and turned to look at him "You stole her from me." he was obviously really pissed off.

"Who? Izzie?" George asked.

"No Bailey. YES IZZIE!! Who the hell did you think I was talking about?" he shouted at him.

George rolled his eyes "Whatever I didn't steal her, you lost her all on your own." George said turning around and walking back to his locker.

"She was happy with me until you did whatever you did and confused her into falling for you." he said.

"Happy? You think she was happy?" George said in disbelief turning around and looking at him "Alex she settled for you! You were nothing but a second choice to her!" He shouted tuning back to his locker.

"Funny I don't think she saw it that way when we were having sex every night!" that stopped George dead in his tracks _She had sex with him? _Alex laughed a little behind him "What? Did she not tell you? Did she leave that part out when she told you about us?"

_He has to be lying. She couldn't have slept with him after everything we had together. She wouldn't do that. Would she? _

"Your lying." George said angrily.

"You would like to believe that wouldn't you? It's better than learning the truth about your perfect little girlfriend isn't it?"

"Shut up." George grinded his teeth together.

"Now that picture is going to be in your head for the rest of your life isn't it?" Alex said laughing slightly.

"I said SHUT UP!" George shouted.

"The picture of me and her having sex over and over again."

George dove at Alex and pinned him against a locker. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"Why don't you just go ask her? Have her tell you." Alex choked out.

George slammed his up against the locker again than let him go and stormed out of the locker room in search of Izzie. He had to know. He had to hear it from her or else he wouldn't believe it.

_He had to know._


	21. Learning The Awful Truth Part 2

_We had sex every night….every night…every night…._Alex's voice was on replay in George's mind and he couldn't get rid of it. _Where the hell is she? She has to be somewhere in this fucking hospital! God I can't believe this is happening! She had sex with him. HIM!! Alex!! Dr. Evil Spawn! I mean he cheated on her for god sake! I said a few mean things to her and she goes and jumps his bones! I can't believe this!_

George had been searching for Izzie for the past ten minutes and every minute that went by that he couldn't find her the angrier he got. He didn't even know who he was more mad at Izzie for sleeping with Alex, Alex for being a jackass and telling him, or himself for telling her how he felt and putting his heart on the line…again!!

George was about to go and find a on call room to go and cool down in but when he turned the corner he finally found her. She was standing at the nurses station laughing and smiling with Meredith acting as if she hadn't done anything. _How could she have not told me? I thought we told each other everything? How could she do it?_

George marched up to Izzie and grabbed her arm "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as he started to drag her away from Meredith.

"Ok…" Izzie said as he pulled her into a empty on call room.

George paced back and forth for a minute trying to clam himself down before he said something he would regret. "George are you ok?" Izzie asked.

"No." he said taking a few deep breaths.

"Did I do something?" she asked.

George stopped pacing and turned to look at her "I don't know, did you?"

Izzie narrowed her eyes "Ok I'm not following."

"What hell happened between you and Alex?" George said, him temper was rising again.

"Nothing I haven't talked to Alex in weeks. What is going on?" Izzie was so confused.

"I meant what went on with you and Alex when we weren't going out? When we were fighting what happened between the two of you?" George was starting to shout.

"I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Why not the TRUTH!!" George shouted "WHY NOT TELL ME THAT YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER!!! MULTIPLE TIMES ACORDDING TO ALEX!!" George shouted at her. He couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore he just let himself go.

Izzie sucked in a breath "He told you." Izzie whispered.

"IT'S TRUE?!!" George could barely believe what he was hearing.

"It only happened once but yeah.. yes we had sex." Izzie shut her eyes she couldn't handle seeing him this mad at her. _I can't believe Alex told him…. I still can't believe you slept with him…. I was depressed and drunk and it just happened…. But still it was Alex…. I know. I shouldn't have done it _"George please don't be mad. It happened before we got together."

"But after we slept together right?" George asked.

"Yes, it was after that fight we had in the parking lot. I was pissed and drunk and Alex was just there and I thought that if I had sex with him I would forget about you." Izzie explained.

"And did it work?" George asked

"No not even a little." Izzie whispered "It made me want you more and made me feel incredibly guilty."

"Good."

She walked up to him and put her hands on the side of his face and leaned her forehead on his. "George please just tell me how your feeling, tell me what's going on in your head right now." she whispered.

"I'm thinking…" George whispered back, he put his hands over hers "I can't do this anymore." he moved his head out of her hands but still holding onto them.

"You don't mean that." Izzie started tearing up.

"I can't do this. I can't be with you and not picture you with him. I just can't. It hurts to much." George said letting go of her hands. He started to walk past her and put his hand on the handle.

"George!" Izzie called after him and turned to look at him. George didn't turn around but didn't leave "I love you." she whispered.

"I wish I could believe you," he turned his head and looked at her "but I can't." with that he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Izzie crumbled into a ball on the floor. _This can't be happening. He is going to come back in here any minute and pick me up off the floor and everything was going to be fine. Any minute now. _Izzie laid there for five minutes, then ten minutes, then twenty, then an hour, and before she knew it, it was dark out and it was almost time for her shift to end. _Any minute now. He'll be back…. Izzie I think you need to get up…. NO! HE WILL COME!! Just give it another minute…. Ok I will.._

Izzie knew deep down he wasn't coming but she was too afraid to get up because if she did she swore she was going to break into a million pieces. He wasn't suppose to find out about that night with Alex. It was a one time thing that only happened once that night. It meant nothing, she knew that everyone said that but this time it really was true. During it all she could think about was George and how much she wished it was George she kept her eyes closed the whole time picturing George's face and it took every bit of will power in her not to say George's name during it.

She had lost George. She lost George. She lost him. Izzie couldn't handle it she started breathing heavily and she felt like a train was rolling right over her chest. _Oh my god I'm having a panic attack. I can't breath, I can't…. _Izzie tried claming herself but it wasn't working, all she couldn't think about is George and how she was never going to fall asleep on his chest again and how she was never going to be able to cuddle up to him on the couch watching some 80's movie on VH1 again, and how he was never going to hold her or kiss her or make love to her again and this made her breath heavily all over again. _Just breath Izzie, breath. _Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she started to stand up. But she couldn't get up something inside her made her want to keep lying on the floor.

_I don't want to go home to an empty room yet. I can't go home to an empty room yet…..that's ok you can keep laying there for another minute….._

_Yeah just another minute _


	22. Dead To Me

_Tick-Tick-Tick _

George kept staring at his clock wishing it would just stop so he could just stay in bed and not have to get up and deal with his life today. He had heard Izzie come home extremely late last night and he could tell she was still crying by the sniffles he heard as she walked into her room. _What right does she have to be sad? I'm the one who got their heart broken. She is the one who had sex with that jackass. Why do I feel guilty for her crying though? She should be sad, she should be upset. She slept with Alex I have no reason to feel guilty. _George laid in his bed motionless all night. He couldn't close his eyes because every time he did he saw her with _him_. He saw them having sex and it killed him inside. The idea of them together sickened him to the point of wanting to vomit. _How could she? How could she say she loves me then have sex with him? I wish Alex had never told me, I wish that it had just stayed a secret. _

_Knock-Knock_

"Go away." George moaned.

_Knock-Knock_

"I SAID GO AWAY!" George shouted. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone yet. _Just ten more minutes . Please ten more minutes._

"George it's Meredith." Meredith's voice echoed from the hall. "Can I please come in?" she asked.

George sighed heavily and sat up in bed "Yeah come in." he said. Meredith opened the door but didn't walk in she just leaned against the door frame.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine why?" he didn't think Meredith knew about the break up yet but she gave him extremely sad eyes so who knows.

"Izzie's got up early and started to bake." she said thinking that that made it obvious what she was talking about.

George let his head fall back on his pillow "So?"

Meredith sighed and came into his room and sat on the edge of him bed "So I know what Izzie baking usually means and it's never something good. And it looks like the Muffin Mans fricking bakery downstairs. So whatever is bothering her must be big." George closed his eyes "Did you two have a fight or something?" she asked.

George opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling "Or something." he answered.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." George breathed deeply.

"Are you guys still together." Meredith ignored him.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I made the mistake in thinking that when we were fighting the last time that neither of us were having sex with anyone else. Boy I was wrong." George said getting angry just thinking about it.

"What happened George?" Meredith could see how much pain he was in.

"ALEX! ALEX HAPPENED!!" George shouted "HE RUINED EVERYTHING!!HE RUINS EVERYTHING!!" tears were streaming out of the corner of George's eyes. He had been trying not to cry all night but it hurt to much to hold back anymore.

Meredith understood instantly "Izzie slept with him didn't she?"

George nodded.

"When?" Meredith had to know how mad she should be at Izzie.

"Before we became a couple but after we had sex." he cried out.

Meredith nodded. "Do you think she did it because she thought you were sleeping with Callie?"

George sat up "Does it matter? She shouldn't have done it. She says she had all these feelings for me but then she goes and has sex with Alex."

"George just talk to her. I'm sure she is just as depressed as you are." Meredith pleaded with him.

"I don't care." George said blankly "I don't care if she is depressed. She can go to hell for all I care. She's dead to me now." George said and got up out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Just as he walked out of his room he noticed someone standing on the stairs listening in on his conversation. He stopped and looked at Izzie, she looked as if she was about to break into a thousand pieces, he couldn't deal with her right now so he just headed toward the bathroom again.

Izzie stood on the stairs not able to move. _She's dead to me now. _She couldn't believe George had just said that. Even when they fought when they were friends they never said something like that about each other. _He can't stand me now. He doesn't want anything to do with me….do you blame him? You slept with Alex….I know I just thought there was a chance to make him realize that it meant nothing to me but there isn't….you don't know that just talk to him….he doesn't want to talk to me….make him_

Meredith walked out of George's room and gave Izzie a sympathetic look. "Iz he didn't mean…."

Izzie cut her off "It's fine, he is allowed to say that. I hurt him. I deserve it." Izzie whispered. "I'm going to head out. Do you want to ride with me or George?"

"Derek is picking me up." Meredith answered.

Izzie nodded and turned around and headed down the stairs and out the front door.

George took the longest shower he could to make sure Izzie was gone when he got out. _She wasn't suppose to hear that. I didn't even mean it I just don't know what I'm going to do. Do I forgive her and try to get things back to normal or do I just keep distance from her? A part of me wants to tell her I love her still and that what she did with Alex doesn't matter, but another part of me wants her to stay far away from me. I just don't know what to do anymore._ George got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. _Even if I did forgive her I don't think I would ever be able to stop thinking about her and Alex. I should just try and forget about our whole relationship and move on. _George grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair with it _Why is it that the thought of doing that makes me sicker then the thought of the two of them having sex?_


	23. I Have A Question For You Part 1

A/N This is part one of the ending of this fanfiction.

_His avoiding me. How do I try and get him to listen to me if he wont even hang around me longer then a minute?….he is hurting right now just wait a little bit. Talk to him at the end of the day…oh yeah I'm sure by the end of the day he'll be ready to talk to me….then wait a week or two….no then he will think that I don't care that we aren't together and I don't want that….then give him a day or so…no I have to talk to him today….why?….because I don't think I can go a day without talking to him….ok do what you have to do but just for the record I am a little against this…yeah well get over it._

Izzie had been trying to find the right time to talk to George all day but every time she found him alone somewhere he would start talking to someone the second he noticed her walking toward him. She knew that she wasn't his favorite person but couldn't he at least listen to her for a second?

It didn't matter. No matter how long it took she was going to find a place to be able to tell him that it didn't mean anything to her and that she missed him and loved him.

Izzie tried throwing herself into work for the day trying to ignore the empty feeling in her heart, but after a couple of hours of not talking to anyone she found herself a nice dark closet and sat on the floor and cried her eyes out in it. She sat there for about ten minutes then got up and pulled herself together. As she walked out of the closet she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"It's fine." a familiar voice said.

Izzie looked up. Her eyes found Georges right away "Hey." she said.

"Hi." then he walked away leaving her there. She heard some laughing over at the nurses station and saw Alex standing there with some of the other residents. _Is he laughing at me? _they were looking right at her as they laughed _He is!! _

Izzie had had enough. She marched up to Alex and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Dr. Model. Where's your boyfriend?" he joked.

Izzie gave him a fake smile then frowned, pulled back her fist and popped him right in the eye. Alex went flying backwards at the force of her punch. "Shut the hell up about my boyfriend! Or else I will make you hurt in ways you never knew you could hurt! You understand?" Izzie shouted at him.

"You bitch!" Alex shouted ignoring what she threatened. He stood up and got up in her face and pushed her a little. Then all of a sudden someone came flying at him and tackled him to the floor.

George started swinging at him "Don't you ever!" he punched him "EVER!" he punched him again "TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he punched him two more times "YOU UNDERSTND ME?!!!" he shouted again then punched him.

Derek and Burke grabbed George and got him off him. "O'Malley stop!" Burke yelled at him. Derek grabbed Alex and held him back so he didn't dive for George. "Get to the chiefs office now!" Burke shouted.

Burke let go of George who started to head toward the chiefs office.

"George." Izzie called after him. George turned around and just gave her a little nod and then left. _At least you know he still cares about you…. I have never seen him go off on someone like that before….he was protecting you….yeah who knew violence could be so romantic….your not seeing the whole picture…then tell me, what is the whole picture?….he still loves you enough to beat the crap out of Alex for you._

_A few hours later.._

George came into the locker room after his shift was done that night to find Izzie waiting by his locker.

"Hi." she whispered.

George took a deep breath and nodded a little "Hey." he whispered back. He walked over to his locker and opened it.

"Thank you for today." Izzie said.

"It's no problem." he said getting his shirt out to change. "Could you?" George spun his finger around asking her to turn around.

"Seriously?" she asked. She had seen him naked a thousand times before and now he is asking her to turn around just so he could change.

"Yeah." he said.

"Sure." she turned around and waited for him to get done.

"Ok you can turn around again." he said as he sat down on the bench and put some stuff in his backpack.

Izzie took a deep breath "Can we talk about what's going on with us?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"George what happened with me and Alex meant nothing. It was just a drunken mistake." she explained.

George laughed a little "How does it make it any different from what we did? We were drunk when we had sex too."

Izzie closed her eyes at that then opened them "We," she gestured to the two of them "weren't a mistake. We aren't a mistake. We should be together. I know it, you know it, can't we just put this behind us?"

George zipped his bag up but didn't answer.

"Please George, it's me, it's us." George looked up at her "Please?" she pleaded with him.

_Just forgive her George. Just do it you know you want to. _

"I…I gotta go." he whispered.

"George." Izzie couldn't believe he was just getting up and leaving.

"See ya." George sighed and got up and left. _He just left, no answer, no nothing, he just left….maybe he needs time to think…I hope so._

When Izzie got home that night all she could think about was getting up stairs and sleeping, she had never felt so tired in her whole life. _I guess fighting can do that to you._ When she got up to her room she opened her bedroom door to find George sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

George stood up and took a few deep breaths "I need to ask you something."

Izzie just nodded and closed the door behind her.


	24. I Have A Question For You Part 2

The door clicked shut and George jumped up kind of shaking, "George are you ok?" Izzie asked.

George looked completely petrified but muttered "yeah, yeah I'm good." George just stood in place white faced and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "You should sit." he said pointing to where he was just sitting.

Izzie looked completely confused "Oook." she headed toward the bed and was about to sit down when George changed his mind.

"Wait! No you should stand." he yelped.

Izzie stood straight up. "Ok." She watched George pace back and forth for a few seconds "George? Are you ok?"

George looked at her then stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "Yeah. Really ok actually. I have been thinking about what you said earlier in the locker room," he grabbed her hands and held them in his "about you and me and us. And your right. I should just get over my issues. I love you and I want to be with you. And I know you don't have feelings for Alex and I understand that I treated you badly that day in the parking lot so you had every right to sleep with him. But I also want you to know that it drove me crazy, the idea of you and him. But that goes to show how much I love you and how much I want to be with you." he said.

Izzie smiled tearing up slightly "Seriously?"

George chuckled a little "Seriously." Izzie laughed wiping tears out of her eyes "Are those happy tears?" he asked.

"Of course idiot." she playfully hit his arm. "What did you want to ask me?"

George took a deep breath "Izzie I want to be with you but I don't want to date you." he said.

Izzie got very confused again "What?" George took another deep breath and got down on one knee. Izzie's eyes widened. _His not doing what I think he is doing, is he…..I think he is. _"Wha..what are you doing?"

George looked up at her "Izzie, will you marry me?"

"Seriously?" Izzie said still in shock.

"Yeah, I want to be with you. Not just right now, not just for a few months, forever. I want you forever." George said "So Izzie Stevens will you marry me?" he asked again.

Izzie didn't know what to say. She got down to her knees and to eye level with him. "George. I to want be with you forever too."

"So your saying yes?" George said smiling.

Izzie looked at him for a second and did something he really wasn't expecting…she shook her head no.

"Oh." George whispers "oh." he repeats and he stands up.

"George it's not that I don't want to…" Izzie tried to explain.

George cut her off "Then what is it? Is it me?" sounding hurt.

"No of course not it's.." she trailed off trying to think of what to say, "You remember when you said you wanted to wait to sleep together again?" George nodded "You said you wanted to go on dates and kiss me goodnight at my door and have time together to show how much you truly love me. Well I want that too. We have dated less then a month and we haven't been very steady. I just want to give us time to do all those things before we settle down." she explained.

George still looked pretty disappointed, Izzie reached up and grabbed his face "Listen George I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either, I'm saying someday." George looked down at the ground "Do you hate me?"

George chuckled a little and looked back up at her smiling "No I don't hate you, I could never hate you, I love you. And you're right we haven't been dating that long and sense this whole thing started we have hurt each other in so many ways. We should wait I was being impulsive and crazy." George said.

"Impulsive is not always bad." she joked.

George chuckled and said "yeah" under his breath.

"So someday?" Izzie asked smiling.

George leaned in and kissed her softly. When the broke apart Izzie's hands were still cupping his face. George smiled and tucked a loose strained of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah someday."

A/N The End!!


	25. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

The sequel to this will be posted soon it's going to be called Remembering Is The Hard Part. If you want to know what it is about there is a trailer for it and YouTube. Thank you for all the support with this story and i hope you all check out the sequel.

-WBlover13

P.S If you liked this fanfiction then i sugest you listen to the song Easier To Lie by Aqualung that is what this story was based off of it. It's great trust me.


End file.
